Vacation
by DarkWolf88
Summary: The BladeBreakers are traveling to America for a vacation, but along the way, their plane is sabotaged, and crashes in the ocean! The team manages to stay alive, and float to a remote island. Will they survive and get off the island? KAIHIL
1. We're Going To Miami!

Hello everyone! I now have...4 beyblade stories? oh well...doesn't matter. I hope this story will get some good reviews.....  
  
yeah......I have nothing else to say  
  
X_X  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei has moved back to China to join up with the White Tigers again, and Max has gone back to America, leaving Kenny, Tyson, Hilary and Kai in Japan. Kai is living by himself a few blocks from where Hilary and Tyson live, and goes to the same school as the both of them. Hilary had joined the BladeBreakers, and the team was training for their next championship which was later in the year.  
  
~~~  
  
Kenny - 14 years old, 9th grade  
  
Tyson - 15 years old, 9th grade  
  
Hilary - 15 years old, 9th grade  
  
Kai - 16 years old, 10th grade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked down the sidewalk with his backback slung over his shoulder. His hands were tucked in his pockets and he whistled to himself. He came upon the apartment complex he now lived at. Mr. Dickinson had paid for his own apartment since BioVolt was destroyed and his grandfather arrested. Kai walked up to the glass door and pulled out a key to let himself inside when suddenly, someone called his name.  
  
"Kai! Wait up!"  
  
Kai turned and looked up the street where he came from to see a young brown haired girl running down the sidewalk.  
  
"What's going on Hilary?" Kai asked.  
  
Hilary stopped in front of him trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson wants to talk to us all! He says he has a surprise for us!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" Kai cocked his head.   
  
Tyson and Kenny were already seated in the big office of Mr. Dickinson's. The president of the BBA sat in his large leather chair behind his desk, and waited patiently for the rest of his team to arrive.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Hilary walked through, followed by Kai.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Kai's hard to find!" Hilary said taking a seat.  
  
Kai stood in the back leaning against the wall. Mr. Dickinson didn't even bother asking him to sit. He knew the stoic captain's answer.  
  
"Well, then. I suppose you would like to know why I've called you all here." Mr. Dickinson started.  
  
"Yeah! I was busy catagorizing my computer files!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Well boys and girl, you've all been training hard this year...."  
  
"Not hard enough for some." Kai whispered to himself looking at Tyson. Tyson just ignored him.  
  
"...and I think you all deserve a nice break. A vacation!" Mr. Dickinson said, holding up a flyer.  
  
"A vaction?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Kai said outloud as he saw the flyer.  
  
On the cover was a beautiful sandy beach with palm trees and the ocean.  
  
"I've talked with the BBA, and have arranged for you to take a 2 week vacation in Miami." Mr. Dickinson said smiling.  
  
"Miami!" Hilary looked as if she was going to faint. "I've always wanted to go to Miami!" She pictured herself in a swimsuit, getting a tan on the beach, swimming in the cool sea, and shopping.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Do you really think it's wise to take a vacation when the championships are 3 months away?"   
  
"Oh come on Kai, don't be such a wet blanket! Even the ice king should get some sun sometime!" Tyson said poking at Kai's arm.  
  
Kai slapped the annoying teen's finger away.  
  
"Then it's settled! Your plane will leave tomorrow night!" Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! What about school and our parents? I'm pretty sure they won't let us just jump on a plane and go to America!" Kenny said.  
  
"I've already contacted them, and they are fine with it. They all think you deserve a nice break." Mr. Dickinson replied.  
  
Grins crossed everyone's faces. "Well, what about it Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai closed his eye, crossed his arms and sighed. "Sure.....why not?"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
Kai opened his door and flopped back on his full sized bed. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
"A vacation? I guess it couldn't hurt....and I can't have the team running ragged by the time the championship rolls around." Kai admitted to himself.  
  
He got up to change into his pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
should I continue??? please review!!! 


	2. We're Off!

wow! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
It still amazes me everyday to see people accually read my fanfics.....  
  
well, here's the next chapter!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai awoke as the sun hit his face. He moaned and turned over, burying his face in his pillow. For some reason, he was tired this morning. He usually woke up before the sun! He looked at his clock. 8 am. He sighed and pulled himself out of his warm bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
After 10 minutes in the shower, he stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Using another towel, he rubbed his head until his hair was dry. Taking a brush, he combed it down and untangled it. Grabbing a handful of gel, he rubbed it together in his hands, and ran it through his hair, spiking it to it's usual style. After painting the blue triangles on his face, he headed back into his bedroom. He opened his closet and dug around for something to wear. Finally settling on a plain black t-shirt, and some baggy blue jeans, he got dressed and began to pack for the trip. He folded his clothes neatly and placed them in a black and red duffle bag. Lastly, he packed a first aid kit. He had a feeling someone would get hurt, mainly Tyson. He zipped up the bag and carried it toward the door. He grabbed Dranzer off the kitchen counter before opening the door, and locking it behind him.  
  
Kai knocked at the dojo's door. Hilary answered it.   
  
"Good morning Kai! Ready for the trip?"  
  
"Yeah....I guess." Kai replied walking inside.  
  
"About time you showed up Kai!" Tyson called from upstairs as the blue-haired teen placed his back down next to Hilary's and Kenny's.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson's going to be here soon Tyson! Are you packed yet!?" Hilary called.  
  
"He just woke up, didn't he?" Kai asked.  
  
Hilary and Kenny nodded solemnly. Kai sighed.  
  
A few moments later, Tyson came flying down the stairs carrying his bag. He tripped on the second stair down, and landed flat on the floor in front of Hilary and Kai's feet. Kai reached out and grabbed his blue bag out of the air.  
  
"Quit fooling around Tyson!" Kai said as he dropped the bag in the dragon master's hands.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kenny exclaimed running for the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh! Good morning Mr. Dickinson!......What?! Oh...I see...but......Kai? Alright..." Kenny handed to phone to Kai.  
  
"Hello? Oh hello Mr. Dickinson......a meeting? You CAN'T be serious! I can't......." Kai growled. "Alright......" He sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked, standing up from the floor.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson got called into an important meeting, and won't be able to take us to the airport...." Kai started.  
  
"What!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"....so I have to take us..." Kai finished.  
  
"Huh? You have a car?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Really?! Cool!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah...I have a car...." Kai muttered softly.   
  
"How come we never have seen it!?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"Because I don't like driving it. I enjoy walking." Kai's voice had an edge to it.  
  
"Well, come on! We're going to miss the flight!" Hilary said pulling Kai's arm, leading him outside.  
  
Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and Kai walked up the street to Kai's apartment.  
  
"Why did I have to buy a stupid car anyway? I can't believe this..." Kai mumbled to himself.  
  
They all walked around the complex to a closed garage. Kai pushed in a code on the remote hanging from the side, and the door opened. Inside, was a fire red, covertable Mitsubishi.  
  
"Wow! Nice wheels Kai!" Tyson said running over to the car.  
  
"Watch it Tyson!" Kai yelled as the navy-haired blader jumped in the back.  
  
"Shot gun!" Hilary called out running to the passenger seat. Kenny crawled in next to Tyson, holding Dizzi in his lap.   
  
Kai sighed as he made his way to the driver's seat. He got inside and put his sunglasses on.  
  
"How long have you had this?" Hilary asked as Kai started the engine.  
  
"About a year." He said calmly and backed out of the garage.  
  
Tyson cheered in excitement as the car zoomed out of the apartment complex and sped off toward the airport.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm stopping here.....there will hopefully be some action in the next chapter  
  
don't forget to review! 


	3. Off To A Smashing Start

hey again!  
  
sorry for the wait.  
  
As I was writing this, I have come to realize, that this is going to be a pointless, and stupid story.....so I'm just warning everyone who is reading this.  
  
sorry  
  
U_U  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai pulled his red car into the airport parking lot, quite far away from the building.  
  
"Why did you park so far out Kai?" Tyson complained.  
  
"You need to walk." Kai replied stepping out of the car and pressing a button on his keychain.  
  
The doors locked, and the black canvas roof began to close.  
  
"Hey!" Kenny and Tyson exclaimed, scrambling out of the back before the roof closed completely.  
  
Kai opened the trunk so everyone could grab their bags and together, they all headed for the terminal.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the BladeBreakers arrived at their gate, and waited for their turn to board the plane.  
  
"Did we get first class?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"It's Mr. Dickinson's private jet! We'll be the only ones on there!" Hilary exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Soon enough, the plane was ready, and everyone filed onboard.  
  
Kai took a window seat, and Hilary sat next to him. Tyson and Kenny sat in the opposite isle.  
  
"Nice seats!" Kenny exclaimed noticing the leather.  
  
Kai sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you feeling alright Kai?" Hilary asked a little worried.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." Kai replied, giving her a smile.  
  
Hilary smiled back, and blushed.  
  
"Ready kids?" One of the pilots called back.   
  
Kai glared at the pilot. Something wasn't quite right about him.  
  
"Yeah!" Tyson, Hilary and Kenny exclaimed.  
  
With that, the plane rolled onto the runway, and took off.  
  
It had been about 2 hours. Kai sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed, resting with no one noticing. Hilary was listening to her CD player and reading, while Kenny typed away on Dizzi, and Tyson was stuffing his face and watching a movie.  
  
Kai suddenly jerked in his seat and his eyes shot open.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary asked.  
  
Kai didn't reply for a moment. "Something's wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Kai.  
  
Suddenly, an airy sound was heard, and the air began to smell strange.  
  
"Is that....gas?!" Hilary exclaimed, coffing and covering her mouth with her arm.  
  
"It's sleeping...gaa....." Kenny started before falling unconscious in his seat.   
  
Eventually, everyone stopped struggling and fell asleep.  
  
Almost an hour later:  
  
Kai moaned as he came to. He had a major headache now. His hair was blowing furiously around him. He looked around dazed and noticed his team was still asleep. Hilary moaned next to him as she woke up.  
  
"Wh...what happened?" She asked, but her voice was drowned out by the loud noise.  
  
Kai gasped as he realised the door was open!   
  
"Stay here!" He shouted as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, holding onto the seats.  
  
Kenny and Tyson began to wake up as Kai made his way toward the open door.  
  
Kai got as close as he could to the door and reached out to close it, when suddenly, one of the pilots came out wearing a parachute and a gas mask!  
  
"What's going on!" Kai demanded.  
  
The man cursed, seeing that the gas had already worn off and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Idiot! You can't fire that in here!" Kai yelled at the man, but he didn't listen.  
  
The pilot laughed and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight into Kai's side before the man jumped off the plane and fell through the air toward the blue ocean.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary cried out as Kai dropped to his knees. She reached for her seatbelt to help him.  
  
"No! Stop! Stay there!" Kai yelled.   
  
Using his legs, he managed to kick the door shut, and the fierce wind subsided.  
  
Kai sat down on the floor, holding his side. Blood poured through his fingers.  
  
"Oh no Kai!" Hilary exclaimed and got out of her seat and rushed over to him.  
  
"You're hurt bad!" Hilary said noticing all the blood that began to pool around him.  
  
"Kai?! What happened!?" Tyson exclaimed, trying to get out of his seat also.  
  
"Stop! Everybody stay were you are!" Kai called out, his voice serious.  
  
Tyson froze and sat back down somewhat disappointed.  
  
Kai hissed in pain as Hilary reached out to touch him.  
  
"What are we going to do now!?" She asked, fear gripping her chest.  
  
Kai's ear twitched suddenly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He asked softly.  
  
There was a quiet beeping.  
  
"Yeah! I hear it." Hilary replied.  
  
Kai struggled to stand up. Hilary grabbed his arm and helped him. They made their way over to the cockpit. Kai opened the door.  
  
Everyone gasped. No one was flying the plane!  
  
In between the pilot and copilot seats sat a small black box, with red numbers flashing.  
  
Kai cursed under his breath and the numbers got closer to zero.  
  
"Take cover everyone!" Kai called, picking up Hilary and running toward the back of the plane.  
  
Suddenly, the box exploded, tearing off the whole cockpit from the plane and throwing Hilary and Kai to the ground.  
  
Kai grabbed the bottom of a seat close by and held Hilary under him.  
  
"Hold on!" He called.  
  
Hilary whimpered and clung to his shirt with one hand, and the seat in the other.  
  
The plane began to fall through the air fast! Everyone screamed as the plane zoomed closer and closer to the ocean.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yeah......see! What did I tell you! Stupid!  
  
oh well  
  
please review! 


	4. Stranded

alright, I guess I'll continue with this story....  
  
thanks for the reviews!  
  
oh! And I forgot to mention this in the last chapter since it got cut out of the summary.  
  
This WILL be a Kai/Hilary  
  
....well, at least I'm hoping.....I suck at pairings....accually, I suck at writing PERIOD!  
  
oh well  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary moaned. She sat up and held her head. Suddenly, pain shot out through her arm. She cried out in pain and held it close to her. She looked down at it. It jutted out in 2 places.  
  
"How did I break my arm?" She asked herself, trying to remember what happened.  
  
She saw that she was sitting in the middle of rows of trees, with a beach directly in front of her.  
  
She looked over to her left and saw the smoking ruins of an airplane. The wings were scattered in pieces all over the place, and you could see straight through the plane! She gasped as she remember the cockpit exploding.  
  
"Kai?! Tyson?! Kenny!? Where are you!" She called out.  
  
She heard a moan from the plane. Struggling to stand up, she managed to get to the ruins and look inside.  
  
Tyson and Kenny sat motionless in their seats.   
  
"Tyson? Kenny?" She asked softly, fearing the worst.  
  
There was another moan and Tyson's head shook.  
  
"Ow! What happened!?" He cried out. The Dragon Blader had a couple of cuts on his arms and face, but he didn't seem to notice.   
  
Kenny awoke a few moments later. "Oh my gosh! Where's Dizzi!?" He exclaimed. Other than a few burn marks and some scratches, he was fine.  
  
"She's still in your lap Chief." Tyson pointed out.  
  
"Oh thank goodness!" The young teen said and hugged his computer.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Hilary asked.  
  
Everyone looked around the plane, but found no sign of their captain.  
  
Tyson unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up followed by Kenny.  
  
"Let's look for him!"  
  
The teens searched outside through the rubble for a long time, calling their captains name. Tyson found his hat, which had flown quite a ways away and landed in a bush.  
  
"Hey! Look what I found!" Tyson called out.  
  
Hilary and Kenny rushed over.  
  
"Kai's sunglasses..." Hilary gasped, taking the dark lenses out of her friends hand. They were practically destroyed!  
  
"Oh my gosh Hilary! You're arm's broken!" Kenny exclaimed noticing it for the first time.  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier!" Tyson demanded, forcing her to sit down.  
  
"We have to stablize that arm!" Kenny said running off with Tyson to find some sticks.  
  
Moments later, they returned to Hilary's side with a few strong sticks.  
  
Tearing off a piece of his shirt, Tyson wrapped the sticks tightly around Hilary's right arm, causing her to wince in pain.  
  
"There!" Tyson said once he was finished.  
  
"Thanks..." Hilary replied sadly.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll find Kai!" Kenny exclaimed, placing a reasuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
The sun began to settle on the island. Tyson and Kenny were busy gathering their bags from the airplane and taking blankets and anything salvageable.  
  
"We better get away from here. This plane might still explode!" Kenny said carrying his bag and Dizzi.  
  
Tyson followed behind him, carrying his own bag, along with Hilary's and Kai's.   
  
Hilary was rumaging through the compartments in the ruins. She found 3 blankets and a medium sized bag filled with some pretzels, 2 bottled waters, and a handfull of bandaides.  
  
Once everything could be found, the three teammembers began to walk away from the ruins to find a place to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
Kai comes back next chapter I think, and Rei and Max will appear toward the end, at least that's what I'm planning. 


	5. Quarrles

alright!  
  
sorry for the wait! School just started again, and I don't have alot of free time anymore.  
  
I've also been kindof depressed lately, that's why I've been saying bad things about this story.....don't know if they are true though  
  
lol!  
  
^_^  
  
anyway, here's the next chapter, and it has Kai, just as I promised....and yes, I do like to torture Kai alot. ^_^  
  
================================================================  
  
There was a sharp pain across his cheek, sending him back into consciousness. Kai's eyes opened slowly, only to be greated by a large black bird. It cawed at him and pecked at his cheek again.  
  
Kai growled and hit the bird away from him. He proped himself on his elbows, scaring away 3 more birds.  
  
"I'm NOT an all you can eat buffet!" Kai growled at the birds as they flew away.  
  
He collapsed back on the sand. He brought a hand up to his cheek and wiped away some blood.  
  
"Damn birds..." He mumbled to himself.  
  
He sat up again, and pain shot through his whole body.  
  
His side was still bleeding seriously, and his clothes were burnt and torn, not to mention wet.  
  
"What happened? I guess I fell in the ocean and washed up on shore." He said to himself.  
  
He struggled to his feet and wavered slightly. He felt light headed, and fought the darkness overwhelming him.  
  
He looked around and saw that he was on a beach, with nothing but trees close by.  
  
"Have....to find everyone...." He told himself, dragging his feet through the sand, stubbling every now and then.  
  
Darkness had finally covered the island, and Hilary, Tyson, and Kenny sat around a circle of rocks that Tyson had created. The Dragon Blader was trying despertly to start a fire.  
  
"I wish Kai was here...." Kenny said, shivering slightly as Tyson cursed the fire pit.  
  
"Does Kai know how to make a fire?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Oh yes! Kai knows alot about the outdoors!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Hilary seemed amazed. She had only known Kai for about a year now, and didn't know alot about his past.  
  
"Ah ha!" Tyson cheered as a small spark appeared in the small sticks and grass. He began to blow softly on the small flames and they finally grew into a large fire!  
  
"Ha! I told you I could do it!" Tyson said smiling.  
  
"It's about time!" Hilary and Kenny exclaimed rushing to the fire to warm themselves.  
  
"Everybody's a critic!" Tyson mumbled to himself.  
  
About 20 minutes later, everyone was settled and eating the pretzels they found. Kenny was busy typing on Dizzi, trying to find some help.  
  
"Sorry Chief, there's no signal! I can't get anything!" Dizzi said.  
  
Hilary and Tyson checked their cellphones.  
  
"No signal here either!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
Tyson growled. "How could this happen!? Everytime something good is about to happen to us, something bad happens instead!"  
  
"Would you calm down Tyson?! You don't know what animals could hear us!" Hilary shouted.  
  
"You should talk! You're louder than I am!"  
  
Kenny began stammering. "Uuhhh....g...g...guys.....th...th...th...there's a......"  
  
"What?!" Hilary and Tyson yelled at the quivering boy.   
  
He held up a shaky finger toward Hilary.  
  
Suddenly, Hilary paled and Tyson jumped away.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tyson exclaimed, seeing the huge snake rub across Hilary's leg.  
  
Hilary backed up to a tree and sat on the cool sand.  
  
"T....try and ssssstay.......ssssstill..." Kenny said, retreating further away.  
  
Hilary began to quiver slightly. "Why did it have to be a sssnake?" She asked herself, clentching her eyes tightly shut.  
  
The snake began to pull away from her leg. It turned around to face her. It hissed loudly and bared it's fangs, ready to strike.  
  
Hilary screamed as the snake made it's move.  
  
Everyone gasped. Hilary didn't feel anything. Slowly, she opened her eyes. In front of her, she saw that the snake's head had been crushed under a foot. She looked up to see.....Kai?!  
  
The blue haired teen stood slightly limp, his right hand holding the large wound on his left side.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary exclaimed along with Tyson and Kenny.  
  
"Would you all be quite! It's no wonder that every animal out here has found you yet!" He scolded softly.  
  
Kai grunted, and fell unconscious.  
  
"Oh no Kai!" Everybody called and rushed to their fallen captain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hopefully this chapter wasn't rushed....if it was, sorry  
  
X_X  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
later! 


	6. Scars

hello again!   
  
sorry for the wait.  
  
I don't think I'm depressed anymore, so hopefully now this story will turn out better.  
  
so yeah  
  
oh! I almost forgot! Thanks for all the great reviews!   
  
^_^  
  
here's the next chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kai! Wake up! Please Kai!" Hilary called out, shaking the motionless body of her friend.  
  
Tyson turned him over to see that his face was contorted in pain, and he was sweating.  
  
Kenny felt his forehead.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He's burning up!" He exclaimed. "Quick! Let's get these wet clothes off of him!"  
  
Hilary blushed slightly as Tyson began to peel away his captain's shirt. Once Tyson got it off, he twisted it in his hands, ringing out all the water.  
  
She gasped softly as her eyes roamed Kai's well sculpted chest. Aside from the large bleeding wound on his left side, his pale skin was covered with scars of all shapes and sizes.  
  
"What happened to him?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"He got shot....remember?" Tyson replied as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
"I know that!" She shouted. "I mean those scars! There's so many....how did he get them? Beyblading?"   
  
"Oh....I don't really know....probably from Boris or his grandfather." Tyson explained.  
  
Hilary suddenly turned around to face a tree when Tyson began to unbuckle Kai's belt.  
  
She was confused. How could a grandparent physically hurt their grandchild?  
  
Kai groaned in his unconscious sleep. Hilary wiped the sweat away from his brow with the corner of her blanket.  
  
"Has his fever died down yet?" Kenny asked.  
  
Hilary shook her head no and looked down at Kai.  
  
His head rested on Hilary's lap, and Tyson and Kenny had wrapped him up in their blankets after they took off his wet clothes, which now hung high above the fire, drying. They had tried their best to stop the bleeding from his side, but the only thing they had were bandaides, which didn't help at all. They had wrapped on of the blankets tightly around his abdomen in place of a bandage, but he blood was beginning to seep through.   
  
Tyson came over with a bottle of water and gave some to Kai, who coughed most of it back up.  
  
"Man, this is bad." Tyson remarked.  
  
"I'm sure he can pull through once that fever breaks." Kenny said, still typing on Dizzi. "But we need to find some more water soon, and better shelter."  
  
"You've risked your life to protect me, twice!" Hilary said to herself as she stroked Kai's damp hair, images of the events on the plane flashing through her mind.  
  
"You said that he got those scars from...his grandfather?!" Hilary asked, going back to their previous conversation.  
  
"...I don't know if we should tell you...I don't know if Kai would want us to...what do you think Chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kenny paused for a moment.  
  
"Oh come on please?! If you don't tell me, I'll just keep asking." Hilary said.  
  
"Well, I guess Kai doesn't have to know..." Kenny said. "I mean, Hilary IS apart of the team anyway."  
  
Hilary cheered.  
  
"Just don't tell him we told you." Kenny added.  
  
"Alright....none of us really know what happened to Kai for sure. He keeps that...secret. But during the World Championships in Russia, we found out alot of stuff. It turns out that Kai was orphaned when he was very young, and had to go live with his grandfather, Voltaire. Voltaire was abusive though, and even sent Kai to a training facility, which was run by Boris." Tyson started.  
  
"That was the name of the Russian Beyblading Team's trainer, right?" Hilary asked.  
  
Tyson and Kenny nodded.  
  
"Well....Kai was trained to be a perfect fighter. He was taught to trust no human, and to show no emotions.....that's why he's always so cold with us I think....some time later, he escaped, but he must of forgot all of that because he couldn't remember any of it once we got there."  
  
"How traumatic!" Hilary gasped looking down sadly at Kai. She couldn't imagine living a life with no friends, no real family, nothing! She suddenly felt a strong grief for him, and guilt. All the things she took advantage of, Kai never had!  
  
She couldn't even imagine all the sorrow he was holding in his heart.  
  
"Maybe someday I can get you to open up to me Kai.....I want to know more about you." Hilary told herself mentally.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!!! 


	7. Treatment

alright! another boring chapter!  
  
thank you for all the reviews! Hopefully this story will be picking up soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The night had finally passed, and the sun began to rise over the blue sea. Tyson, Kenny and Hilary were all still asleep, and Kai still situated on Hilary's lap.  
  
The blue haired captain opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the bright sunlight. He groaned softly as he sat up. The blanket fell off his back and pooled around his waist.  
  
Kai suddenly cried out softly as he aggrivated the gunshot wound on his side. He leaned forward slightly, and his right arm reached around to hold the wound.  
  
Hilary's eyes fluttered open. Kai's back was turned toward her, and she noticed that his shoulders quivered slightly.  
  
"You're awake!" She gasped, crawling on her knees over to him. "You really should lay down."  
  
Hilary placed a hand on his bare shoulder.  
  
Kai turned to face her, staring at her for a few moments.  
  
"Uh....I'm alright." He finally said softly.  
  
Hilary helped him back up against the palm tree she was sleeping against.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Kai asked, looking at the snoring beyblader, and the computer geek, still laying on the sand asleep.  
  
"Everyone's fine, you just need to take it easy." Hilary replied, smiling at him.  
  
Kai grunted in pain again.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hilary asked, concern quickly growing on her face.  
  
"W....where's my bag?" Kai asked.  
  
Hilary got up and rushed over to the pile of stuff near Tyson. She quickly returned to Kai's side and set the bag down.  
  
"Inside, there's a first aide kit. Can you find it?" Kai asked as she rumaged through.  
  
"Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she found the white box. She handed it to Kai, who opened in and carefully dug through it's contants.   
  
He pulled out a small bottle of disinfectant, a roll of gauze and white bandages. He also grabbed the pair of tweezers.  
  
"D...do you need help?" Hilary asked eyeing the tweezers.  
  
"No." He said quickly.  
  
Kai took the disinfectant and poured a little on the tweezers and then on his wound.  
  
Hilary winced in pain, knowing how much that would of hurt, but Kai didn't say anything.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he held the wound open and aimed the tweezers.  
  
"I have to get the bullet out." Kai said.  
  
Using the tweezers, he dug around in his bloody flesh until he finally yanked out an weird shaped bullet, covered in blood.  
  
Hilary felt like she was going to vomit. How could someone do that without crying out in pain!?  
  
"You might want to look away." Kai said calmly as he took out another sharp object from the kit.  
  
Hilary obeyed immediatly, knowing what Kai was about to do.  
  
Kai winced mentally as he took out a clean tread from the box and laced it through the sharp object....a needle! Kai hated needles almost as much as he hated Tyson's goofing off, but this had to be done, or he wouldn't survive.   
  
Pouring a little more disinfectant on the needle, he began to slide it through his skin. He didn't have alot of thread, so he had to stich his side widely and loosly.  
  
Kai let out a harsh breath as he finished. His skin was burning!  
  
Once he was finished, he began to cover the wound tightly with the guaze, and then wrap himself with the bandages.  
  
Hilary peered over her shoulder to see that he was having some trouble.  
  
"Let me help." Hilary said taking the roll out of his hand.  
  
"I can do it." Kai replied.  
  
"And you're doing a lousy job!" Hilary said seeing how the bandage drooped in a couple places.  
  
"I said I can do it!" Kai said again, his voice increasing in volume.  
  
"I'm doing it!" Hilary almost shouted. To prove her point, she poked Kai's wound, causing him to cry out in pain softly.   
  
He growled. "Fine...." He admitted in defeat, and rose his arms slightly.  
  
Hilary smiled to herself and wrapped the rest of the bandage around his waist tightly.  
  
"...thanks." He mumbled softly.  
  
"You're welcome!" Hilary giggled and smiled.  
  
Kai began to stand up, when suddenly he fell back down in the sand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hilary asked, a little concerned.  
  
"Uh....where's my clothes?" Kai looked a little embarassed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay, don't forget to review!  
  
there is going to be more moving around next chapter...it might be long too. I don't know though.  
  
*sighs* So yeah 


	8. Gone

wow! 70 reviews! thank you soo much!!!  
  
this chapter is short...I intended to make it longer, but it just didn't happen, so I'm gonna post the next chapter too.  
  
enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary almost burst out in laughter seeing the expression on Kai's face.   
  
"I'll go get them." She said and took off toward the burnt out fire pit.  
  
A few moments later, she returned and dropped the clothes in his lap and turned around to face the opposite direction.  
  
"Thanks..." He replied.  
  
Using the tree to balance, he managed to stand up by himself and pull on his pants and secured his belt. He then began to pull his shirt over his head, streching his wound a bit.  
  
He grunted softly and he struggled to get the shirt on his shoulders. Suddenly, something pulled it down for him.  
  
Kai turned around to see Hilary. She was smiling at him again.  
  
"Uh...thanks again." He muttered, blushing slightly.  
  
Hilary giggled.  
  
"How's that arm doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh....it's okay I guess. Tyson and Kenny got it pretty stable so I haven't paid much attention to it."  
  
"Tyson did that?" Kai couldn't believe it. "Even with Kenny's help? Amazing..."  
  
Hilary giggled again, smiling wide at the blue haired teen.  
  
Kai scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh...I guess we better wake those guys up now huh?" Kai said turning to face Kenny and Tyson who were still sound asleep.  
  
Kai walked over to Tyson and kicked him in the stomach. "Get up NOW!" He yelled as loud as he could, starling Kenny out of his sleep.  
  
Tyson shot up clentching his side and moaning.  
  
"Whaddya do that for!?" He demanded. The dragon blader looked up to see his blue-haired captain.  
  
"Kai! You're awake!" He exclaimed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Is anyone other than Hilary hurt?" Kai replied.  
  
"Just my stomach. I'm starving, and I probably have a shoe-shaped bruise now!" Tyson glared at Kai, who only glared back.  
  
"Would you two both calm down?!" Hilary exclaimed, stepping in between the two teens.  
  
"We do need to find some food and water though." Kenny said. "All we had were some pretzles and 2 waters, which I believe are all gone now."   
  
Everyone looked at Tyson.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kai sighed and looked up to the blue sky.  
  
"We better find a clearing so anyone flying above can see us too! But I know where we can get some water." Kai said. "Okay! Come on, let's move out."  
  
Everyone picked up their stuff and followed Kai through the thick forest.  
  
Max stood with his mother at the airport terminal, waiting for the private jet to arrive. They had been waiting hours!  
  
Max sighed. "What's taking them so long?!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson had called Max a couple days ago, telling him about a vacation in Miami. He thought that Max should meet Kai, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary down there, but they hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"Hey Max! What's up? Did Mr. Dickinson send you down here too?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Max turned around to see a friendly Chinese blader.  
  
"Rei! You came too!?" Max exclaimed, giving his friend a quick hug.  
  
"Yup. Good to see you again. Where are the others?"  
  
"I'm waiting for them. They should of been here an hour ago." Max replied.  
  
"Really?! That's strange...they should of gotten here before me. I hope something hasn't happened!" Rei said.  
  
Suddenly, Max's mom came rushing over.  
  
"The plane dissappeared off the radars a while ago! They don't know where it went!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no!" Max and Rei gasped.   
  
"I'm calling Mr. Dickinson." Max's mom said as she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review! 


	9. Wearing Down

alright, since the last chapter was short, I'm posting the next one now.  
  
This one isn't much longer, but the next one is, at least I think. It took a while to write.  
  
enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean 'gone'?!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed in his reciever. "....alright, I'm on my way."  
  
The elder hung up the phone and sighed.   
  
"How could that plane just disappear? I hope that....no! I don't even want to think about that!" He thought to himself.  
  
He tapped on his computer and began to type. After a few moments, he clicked a button.  
  
"Unable to send?!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed reading the screen. "Oh, I hope they're alright."  
  
The BBA President got out of his large leather chair and rushed out of his office.  
  
"Prepare the helicopter, immediatly!"  
  
The BladeBreakers continued their treck through the wilderness, following closely behind their leader.  
  
Kai began to pant slightly. He could feel his body wearing down, and was trying depertly to hide it from his team. He had to stay strong! It was his responsiblity to make sure they were all safe.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going Kai?" Tyson asked, looking around his surroundings.  
  
Hilary looked over to the blue-haired captain. Concern immediatly covered her face.  
  
He was sweating, breathing heavily, and his brow was knotted in pain.  
  
"Kai?" She whispered, walking a little closer to him.  
  
"We're almost there...I can smell it." Kai muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked confused.  
  
A few moments later, Kai pushed his way through a bush, reveiling a small pond of cool, fresh water, at the foot of a cliff with a waterfall running down.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and sighed, the soft spray of water cooling his skin.  
  
"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Hilary gasped rushing over to the pond's edge.  
  
"Amazing! How did you find this Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I passed it when I was looking for you. I retraced the path I left." Kai replied.  
  
"Water!" Tyson shouted out, rushing and jumping into the water.  
  
"Watch it!" Hilary exclaimed as the water splashed onto her.  
  
Kai exhailed loudly as he plopped himself down on the ground, his back resting against the trunk of a tree. He closed his eyes to rest a bit.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed something in front of him. His eyes snapped open, only to see the worried face of a certain female beyblader.  
  
"Kai? Are you feeling alright?" She asked softly.  
  
"....I'm fine." He replied gruffly.  
  
Hilary's hand shot out and attached to Kai's forehead.  
  
"You're not okay...you have a terrible fever!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
Her outburst caused Kenny and Tyson to look over. Tyson got out of the water and put his shirt back on.  
  
"I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Kai shouted, snapping his head free of her hand and crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Hilary sighed. "Hey guys? Would you mind going to find something to eat and some firewood?"  
  
Tyson and Kenny stayed silent, but nodded their heads and went off into the forest.  
  
"Do you think we should really leave them alone?" Tyson asked once they got far enough away.  
  
"I don't know Tyson.....I just don't know...."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
oh, and if anyone is interested, I've posted a sequel to "Come Back Kai"   
  
I'm also working on a new story called "Forget Me Not."  
  
...I bet no one really cares though...they're gonna suck like this one. ^_^ LOL  
  
anyway...  
  
later !!! 


	10. Taming Kai

thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe how many I've gotten!  
  
this chapter is just.....weird.....oh! And people are still wondering what happened to Max and Rei...they will appear at a later time...but they will be in here.  
  
that's all  
  
^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright Kai, listen and listen good!" Hilary exclaimed, her voice filled with a combination of worry and anger.  
  
Kai opened an eye and looked at her.  
  
"You're hurt, pretty badly I might add, and now, you're sick. If you don't stop acting all macho and invincible, you could die out here! Do you want to die?!" She demanded, holding back tears.  
  
Kai huffed. "If it comes my way.....I've survived worse without anyone's help..."  
  
Hilary stood up. She shook her head sadly. She walked over to one of the bags which laided in a pile and grabbed an empty water bottle. She filled it up with the fresh water running down from the rocks and returned over to Kai.  
  
"Here, at least take a sip. You have to stay hydrated."  
  
"I can take care of myself....I'm not thirsty." Kai replied cooly.  
  
"Drink the damn water Kai!" She exclaimed, thrusting it in front of his face.  
  
"I said no thanks!" Kai was getting mad. He knew that she cared about him, but he couldn't let down his guard for a minute....he couldn't abandoned all his training, just like that....  
  
But she was intent on getting him to drink that water. Kai finally had to move it away with the back of his hand.  
  
This made Hilary furious. She set the water down and then grabbed the collar of his shirt, throwing him on the ground.   
  
Kai was surprised by her swift move. A GIRL had pinned HIM on the ground?! And with one hand! He was caught off guard...a mistake he had never made before. He felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn't sure whether it was because of his humiliation, or fever.  
  
"Kai! I won't tell you again! Drink it!" She yelled.  
  
Kai looked up at her face. It was angry, afraid, and worried. His eyes traveled down to her arm, the pieces of bark held fast with torn pieces of cloth.  
  
"What if something were to happen? She can't protect herself with that arm....I have a responsiblity to protect my team.....what if something were to happen.....and no one was around." Kai thought to himself. "I can't protect her now....she's right...."  
  
He sighed loudly. "Alright....you win...." He whispered softly.  
  
"What was that?" Hilary smiled.  
  
"...I said you win...." Kai had admitted defeat.  
  
Hilary beemed. She was victorious....and over Kai too! She gave Kai the bottle, and he gulped it all down. He could tell it made her happy.  
  
"Man, I'm glad no one saw what just happened." Kai said mentally.  
  
He suddenly began to feel dizzy. Everything became fuzzy and distant.  
  
"Kai? Lay down...." He heard Hilary say. She sounded worried again.  
  
He felt her help him on the ground again. She got up and rushed over to the bags. She got out a wash cloth from her duffel and soaked it in the pond. She wrung it out and returned to Kai's side. She folded the cloth neatly into a rectangle and placed in on Kai's feverish skin.  
  
"It's getting worse..." She said to herself.  
  
"Kai? No! Stay awake! Don't sleep!" She exclaimed noticing her captain drifting into unconsciousness....but it was too late.....Kai had shut his eyes, and he was engulfed in darkness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
see?! What did I tell you? Weird....Kai was out of character...i think...I'm gonna have him lighten up more around Hilary later....  
  
please review 


	11. A New Enemy Revealed!

Why hello everybody!!!! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter!  
  
Sorry about the long wait. I was running out of ideas for this story, but then I suddenly got one, so I hope to keep going now.  
  
Personally, I think this chapter is just down right bad!  
  
please don't kill me!  
  
--'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shoot! What am I gonna do?" Hilary asked herself, despertly looking around for something to help.   
  
She grabbed her duffle bag and placed it under her captain's head. She dabbed more sweat away from his forehead.  
  
"He must of exhausted himself." Hilary said outloud as Kai's breathing became labored.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, the brunette raised Kai up slightly against her. She felt his breathing begin to slow down to a normal pace.  
  
Just then, Tyson and Kenny came out from the trees, carrying sticks and some berries. They froze as the saw Kai and Hilary. Tyson dropped the sticks he was holding out of shock.  
  
"He's having trouble breathing, help me!" Hilary said despertly.  
  
The two boys rushed over and helped Hilary slide out from under their captain. They set him against the tree trunk again.  
  
"What happened Hilary?" Kenny asked.  
  
"He had a really bad fever, so I gave him some of the water, and he suddenly paled and went unconscious!" Hilary explained.  
  
"Could the water have been bad?" Dizzi suddenly asked.  
  
"No, I was in it a little while ago, and nothing's wrong with me!" Tyson replied.  
  
"This isn't good..." Kenny gasped. He was examining the wound on Kai's side. It was infected!  
  
"Ewww...." Tyson snarled at the sight.  
  
Kai suddenly groaned in pain.   
  
"What are we going to do....?"  
  
"It looks like we lost contact with their plane right...here!" A woman told Mr. Dickinson, pointing to a body of water on a large map.  
  
"Is there an island or something nearby that they could of crashed on?" Mr. Dickinson asked, hopefully.  
  
The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I just don't know. We know close to nothing about this area."  
  
Mr. Dickinson walked out of the room slowly, with his head hanging low. Rei and Max jumped out of their seats.  
  
"Well? Do they know what happened?" Rei asked, eagerness in his voice.  
  
"They think the plane went down somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, but that's it." Mr. Dickinson replied sadly.  
  
"Then lets just go look for them then! We can take a helicopter!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"That's an excellent idea Maxy! We can use mine!" Judy replied.   
  
"Are you sure? It might be dangerous!" Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
Max's mother nodded. "If it's to help my son's friends, then I'll do everything I can!"  
  
"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Kenny sat down on the cold earth and opened up his laptop.  
  
"This is no time to play solitare Chief!" Dizzi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm looking for some plants in this area that might help that infection!" Kenny explained.  
  
Kai's eyes opened weakly. "What's...going on?"  
  
"Kai!" Everyone gasped.  
  
Kai tried to position himself to get up, but Hilary pushed him back against the tree gently.  
  
"You shouldn't try to move. You're wounds infected!" Hilary said.  
  
Her face was covered with concern and worry. "Please stay here." She pleaded. It looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Does she...care...about me?" Kai thought.  
  
"Here we go! There's a plant that seems to grow in this climate. It's leaves should help." Kenny exclaimed.  
  
Hilary rushed over to Dizzi. The plant was a huge bush with yellow-green leaves that were very broad and shaped like a clover.  
  
"I'll go look for them!" Hilary said.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Kenny added.  
  
"What are you doing! It's too dangerous and it's almost completly dark!" Kai exclaimed suddenly. He tried to stand up, but Tyson pushed him back down.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll stay with captain serious." Dragoon's master said.  
  
Kai growled.  
  
"We'll be back soon!" Kenny and Hilary rushed back into the forest.  
  
"Did you finish them off?"   
  
"There is no way they could of survived sir." One of two men replied, bowing slightly.  
  
"Then HOW do you explain this!" A picture flickered to life over a large plasma screen. It showed the ruins of a recked plane situated in between rows of trees.  
  
The men gasped. "Im....impossible!" They exclaimed as they noticed footprints leading away to from the reckage.  
  
The figure in front of the screen slammed his fist on his desk. "They are ALIVE on MY island! If they are allowed to continue further, they will ruin the whole opperation!"  
  
"We're sorry sir! We'll take care of this problem right away!"   
  
"Yes....I...certainly will." The figure snapped his fingers and two guards from the back of the room walked over and seized the two men. They struggled, but were over taken, and dragged out of the room.  
  
Moments later, gunshots were heard down the hallway. The figure moved into the light and sat down at his desk and sighed.  
  
A bulky man, in his late 30's walked into the room and up to the desk.  
  
"Sir?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I want you to track these.....children. I want to know everything about their current condition, how they act, how they think. Then, take your team and capture them, and bring them to me."  
  
"Yes sir! I will do just as you command, master Killian."  
  
The man turned and left the room.  
  
Killian laughed. "You will pay for your crimes BladeBreakers....you WILL pay!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
please review!  
  
I was going to say something else, but I forgot...oh well.  
  
Hope you liked it! 


	12. Closer Together

Well! Hello everyone!  
  
Sorry for the long wait, but I was running out of ideas for this story. I know what I want to happen, but I just have trouble getting there  
  
lol  
  
anyway, thank you for all the reviews!  
  
This chapter is mainly a Kai/Hilary scene, but the action will pick up in the next chapter.  
  
enjoy....if that's possible  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary let out an exhausted sigh and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
"Over here!" Kenny's voice called.  
  
The brunette rushed over to the younger teen. "Is this it?"  
  
Kenny nodded as he bent down near a bush, plucking a leaf off of it. "Come on! Lets gather a bunch of these and get back before Kai kills us!"  
  
Hilary giggled and began harvesting the yellow-green clover shaped leaves.  
  
"We're back!" Hilary called as the two walked back into their camp.  
  
"Ahhh! Damn it Tyson!" A deep voice called. "Come back here!"  
  
"Help me!!!" The navy haired blader cried desperately, running up to his friends and hiding behind Hilary.  
  
Seconds later, Kai walked out from behind a tree, his hands clenched into fists and a dangerous scowl on his face.  
  
Tyson whimpered. "I'm s...s...sorry Kai! It was an accident!"  
  
The blue haired captain growled and continued closer.  
  
"Alright! Stop it, both of you!" Hilary exclaimed. "Kai, sit down! Tyson...." She looked at the fire, which was dimming. "Go find some more firewood."  
  
Tyson beamed and rushed off, safe from his impending doom...for now.  
  
Kai growled again, and opened his mouth to protest, but Hilary intervened.  
  
"I said sit down!" She placed her hand on her hip and tapped her foot.  
  
The blue haired teen cursed and crossed his arms over his chest, muttering to himself as he took a seat next to another tree.  
  
Hilary giggled and smiled, leaving Kenny somewhat confused.   
  
"Well....that was weird..." He thought to himself as he set down the leaves they had gathered and opened up Dizzi.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Hilary helped Kai sit down and lean back against the trunk of a tree.  
  
"Here." She took the bottom of his shirt and began to lift it. Kai immediately blushed and slapped her hand away  
  
"Would you quit it already?! I can take care of myself!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Fine then!" She crossed her arm over her injured one and waited.  
  
Kai squinted at the brunette.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting."  
  
Kai sighed and began to take off his shirt, having some difficulty. He cursed as he tried to pull it over his head, but his wound stretched and prevented him.  
  
Hilary giggled and yanked the shirt off. Kai had turned nearly as red as a tomato! The brunette found herself staring at the teen's well sculpted chest again. Her eyes gazed across the assortment of scars in different sizes littering his pale skin. One large scar caught her attention, and she stopped for a moment to examine it. It was a "V" shape right over his heart. Hilary's eyes softened slightly as she reached out to touch it. The skin twitched as her fingers glided across it.  
  
"When did you get this?" She asked nearly whispering.  
  
Kai gently took her hand off him. "A long time ago..." He looked away and crossed his arms, hiding the scar from sight.  
  
"Did your....grandfather do it?" She asked softly.  
  
Kai stared at the brunette with wide eyes. "How do you know about him?" He snapped.  
  
Hilary looked at her knees. "I remember seeing you on TV....and...."  
  
"It's alright." Kai interrupted her. He took in a long breath and looked away into the night.  
  
The brunette wanted to hug the hurting teen, to comfort him, to tell him how she really felt, but another side of her told her not to pry into the matter further.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Hilary muttered.  
  
Kai looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. "Hey..." He placed a finger under her chin and raised her head, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Don't worry about it." The teen gave her a small smile.  
  
Hilary giggled softly and blushed. She began to feel really giddy inside.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kenny suddenly asked as he made his way over to the two teens with the leaves they had collected.  
  
Hilary scooted away, putting on a serious face.  
  
"Alright Kai, I've figured out how to use these." Kenny sat down next to the captain and dropped the bushel of leaves back on the ground.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at the leaves. "This really isn't necessary. I'm feeling fine."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt to treat that infection before it gets really nasty." The computer geek took a leaf and twisted it over Kai's wound, causing a white liquid to juice out.  
  
Kai jumped as the liquid hit his wound. It began to burn immediately and Kai dug his fingers into the ground to keep from crying out in pain.  
  
After a few moments, the burning sensation began to cool and provided a soothing relief.  
  
Kai let out a long sigh as the pain faded.  
  
"Better?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Er....sure." Kai forced a smile at the brunette. He immediately winced as Kenny squeezed more of the plant juice onto his wound.  
  
Tyson reappeared with branches and threw them in the fire.  
  
"How's it going?" He asked as he looked over at his friends all hovered over their captain.  
  
Kai huffed.  
  
"There! All done!" Kenny wiped his hands on his pants and stood up.  
  
Kai replaced the gauze pad over the wound and stuck the medical tape back onto his skin.  
  
"Okay! All of you get to sleep. We'll be doing alot of walking tomorrow." Kai commanded in his usual tone.  
  
Tyson yawned and grabbed the blankets from the pile of bags. He tossed one over to Kai, and one to Kenny before curling up on the cool ground.  
  
Kai swung the blanket around Hilary, surprising her slightly.  
  
"Good night." The blue haired teen smiled.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the warm fabric around him as Hilary snuggled up to him. "We can share it." She smiled back up at him.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and slid his arm around her waist and closed the ends of the blanket in front of them.  
  
The brunette rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. She mumbled something Kai couldn't quite hear and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Heh..." Kai smirked to himself and rested his head against the tree.  
  
"Thank you Hilary....."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
As I said earlier, the action will pick up in the next chapter. The villains for this story will be explained too.....hopefully.  
  
see ya! 


	13. Seperation

Hey again! Sorry for the wait!   
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
Some action in this chapter!  
  
Enjoy  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well? Have you done what I've requested Adrian?" A deep voice asked.  
  
A bulky man entered the room and bowed before a dark figure. "Yes Master Killian. I have located the BladeBreakers."  
  
Killian placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on the back of his hands, waiting to hear the information.  
  
"Tyson and the small one have no serious injuries. The girl has a broken arm, and their leader is suffering from a gunshot wound to his stomach and has developed an infection."  
  
"Hmmm....interesting." Killian leaned back in his chair and placed a finger to his temple. "It seems those two morons accomplished more than I thought....where are they heading?"  
  
"They are approaching sector C sir." Adrian added.  
  
Killian chuckled. "Wonderful. Why don't we play a game with them?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Once they reach the next sector, why don't you take your 'team' and separate them. Try and capture one of them, and return to me." Killian spun around in his chair.  
  
"As you wish..." Adrian smirked and headed out the room.  
  
Kai opened his eyes slightly and yawned. The sky was dark but glowed with hints of yellows, oranges and pinks, a sign of the approaching sun.  
  
He heard a slight moan and looked down to his right, seeing a young brunette, sleeping comfortable against his chest. Her left arm was draped around his leg, causing him to blush.  
  
Being careful not to awake her, the blue haired teen unraveled himself and stood up. He laid Hilary down on the ground carefully, placing his duffel bag under her head. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't awake.  
  
Kai let out a soft sigh and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.  
  
He smiled to himself as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. With that, he grabbed his shirt, pulled it over his head and began to walk into the forest.  
  
"Mmmmm...." Hilary moaned and smiled. She opened her eyes to see the sun rising over the tops of the trees. She sat up and stretched, yawning loudly.   
  
"Huh? Kai?" The brunette looked around for the blue haired teen, but he had disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Wake up guys!" Hilary exclaimed at her two sleeping friends.  
  
"Ugh....can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Tyson complained as he awoke.  
  
Kenny groaned and sat up. "What's wrong Hilary?"  
  
"Kai's gone!" Her voice was anxious.  
  
"I'm sure he just went for a walk. He'll be back." Kenny replied, standing up and folding up his blanket.  
  
Suddenly, there was a snap from behind them. The teens spun around to see a bush rattle. Another bush to their side rustled as well, startling the teens even more.  
  
"Kkkai?" Kenny asked the bush, but no one replied.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Kai, now stop fooling around!" Tyson said.  
  
"What's funny?" A deep voice asked behind the teens, causing them to scream and jump.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary exclaimed as the captain walked out from behind a tree.  
  
"Sssssomething's in the bushes." Kenny stammered, pointing behind them.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, waiting to hear the bush rattle again, but nothing happened.  
  
Kai sighed and picked up his bag along with Hilary's. "Come on. There's a building not far from here. Maybe we can get some help there."  
  
"Really?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"No....I was kidding." Kai replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I didn't think you could kid." Tyson squinted his eyes at his captain.  
  
"Shut up and move!" Kai threw the dragon master's duffel bag at him with incredible force, nearly sending him to the ground.  
  
Hilary giggled as she began to pick up their blankets and what remained of their supplies.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tyson moaned.  
  
The team had been walking for about 20 minutes, and Tyson, like always, was getting impatient, and hungry.  
  
Kai didn't bother to reply to the immature teen. He just kept on walking up the hill.  
  
Soon, the group came to a wide river, and on the other side, in the distance, a large building stood at the base of a small mountain.  
  
"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"What do you think a place like that is doing here?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope it has a phone!" Kenny replied.  
  
"Just one problem....Captain Serious led us to a river. How are we gonna get across it?" Tyson demanded, glaring at Kai.  
  
The slate haired teen sighed deeply before returning the dragon master's glare with a more threatening one, causing the younger teen to look away with a frown on his face.  
  
"Kai always wins with staring contests, huh?" Hilary giggled.  
  
"There's a bridge down river. It's close." Kai began walking with the current of the water.  
  
"Augh..." Tyson moaned.  
  
"Would you quit your complaining Tyson?!" Hilary asked, getting extremely annoyed.  
  
"Let him complain Hil....he'll just be training while everyone else has fun at the beach." Kai said.  
  
With that, Tyson shut up.  
  
"Hey! There's the bridge!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed, pointing to an old wooden bridge.  
  
It was worn down, and a few slats were missing, but other than that, it looked pretty sturdy.  
  
Hilary stopped in her tracks, hearing something in the distance.  
  
"What's wrong Hilary?" Tyson asked.  
  
"D...did you guys hear that?" Hilary looked around, her eyes full of fright.  
  
"Hear wha....." Kenny started to ask, but suddenly, he heard what the brunette was talking about.  
  
It was a dark howling from an animal, hidden within the forest.  
  
"What's the problem?" Kai's deep voice called as he walked back to the stalled group.  
  
"There's a wolf out there!" Tyson exclaimed, only to be hushed by Hilary and Kenny.  
  
"That's impossible. Wolf's only come out at night." Kai turned and headed back over to the bridge, but stopped as he heard the howling.  
  
Everyone gasped. The last howl was much closer than before.  
  
The captain looked into the forest, and was greeted with a pair of glowing eyes. He cursed.  
  
"Run!"   
  
With that, the team burst off toward the bridge. There was a loud growl behind them, as three large grey wolves jumped out from the bushes and began to chase them.  
  
"Oh my God oh my God oh my God!!!!!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Hurry!" Kai had made it to the bridge, and was motioning for the team to cross it before him.  
  
"Now I know why Kai has us run all those miles everyday!" Tyson huffed as he ran onto the bridge, followed by Kenny and Hilary.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kenny screamed as his foot fell through a rotten piece of wood.   
  
Kai moved in front of Hilary and grabbed the back of his shirt just before he hit the water, rushing by below them.  
  
"Move it!" The eldest teen yelled at Tyson.  
  
The navy haired teen suddenly skidded to a halt as he stepped onto the ground on the opposite side of the river.  
  
"What gives Tyson!" Hilary demanded as she ran into Kai's back.  
  
The blue haired teen looked over his team to see a large, bulky man standing in front of Tyson, preventing him from getting off the old bridge.  
  
He had a dark tan, and long white hair, tied behind his shoulders in a ponytail. He had a black tanktop, which seemed almost too small for him, since it failed to cover his strong abs. He also had on a pair of semi baggy leather pants, with black shin high boots.  
  
Kai growled at the man, who immediately began to stare at him. "Who the heck are you?!"  
  
The man chuckled. "My name is Adrian. I see you've met my friends." He motioned to the other side of the river.  
  
The BladeBreakers all looked behind them to see the three wolves, slowly making their way across the bridge after them.  
  
Kai cursed and moved in front of Hilary, protecting his team from the wild animals.  
  
"What do you want?!" Tyson demanded over the growl of the wolves.  
  
Adrian chuckled and whistled loudly, signally 3 more wolves to appear behind him.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kenny screamed.  
  
Kai stomped his foot on the wood as a wolf got too close to him. It snapped at him, but didn't attack.  
  
With another loud growl, a wolf jumped over Tyson's head and landed in between Kenny and Hilary.  
  
Kenny screamed and jumped behind Tyson while Hilary crashed into Kai. The blue haired teen held her close, protecting her from the wild animals. She began to quiver slightly.  
  
"Shhh....don't be scared...they can sense it." Kai whispered gently in her ear.  
  
The wolf forced them away further back on the bridge.  
  
"Kai! Hilary!" Tyson called out, but the wolf quickly turned it's attention to them, snarling loudly.  
  
Adrian picked the two younger teens up by the back of their shirts and took a few steps back.  
  
"Let us down!" Tyson demanded, struggling in the strong man's grip.  
  
Kai growled and took a step back over, but the wolf snapped at his ankle.  
  
Adrian took out a small device and flipped a switch. "I'll see you two later."  
  
With that, the wolves departed, leaving Kai and Hilary slightly confused.   
  
Suddenly, the bridge exploded at one end. The old wood broke up and Hilary and Kai spilled over into the rushing current.  
  
"Oh no!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"You monster!" Tyson kicked at the man, but it didn't have any effect. The man, along with his wolves disappeared into the shadows of the forest, carrying the two teens with him.  
  
Hilary struggled in the water, unable to swim properly with her broken arm. She couldn't see what was happening around her and the water rushed up into her face.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a strong arm around her, holding her above the water.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Kai yelled over the rush of the water as he began to swim over to the river's bank.  
  
Hilary coughed but managed to nod.  
  
"Oh no..." She heard Kai gasp.  
  
The current was increasing quickly, and Kai's attempt to make it to dry land was failing.  
  
Hilary looked to her side to see a large rock.  
  
"Kai!" She screamed.  
  
The older teen turned in the water and cursed.  
  
"Waterfall!" They both screamed.  
  
Both of the teen's began struggling to get out of the water, but to no avail. Hilary screamed as they were about to go over the edge.  
  
"Grab onto me!"  
  
Kai had grabbed hold of the rock, just as she reached out to grab any part she could. She managed to hold onto the strap of her bag, which was still around Kai's shoulder, along with his own bag. The strap slid over his shoulder and across his neck.  
  
The blue haired teen let out a throaty gasp as the strap began to choke him.  
  
"Oh no! Kai!"  
  
"Don't let go!"   
  
Kai's grip was slowly deteriorating. Hilary let out a short scream as her body jerked further down.  
  
"We're gonna die!" Hilary repeated to herself.  
  
"Would you stop it! We aren't going to die!" Kai yelled over the roar of the waterfall. He grunted as one of his hands lost it's grip on the slick rock. He cursed loudly and his other hand slipped.  
  
Both the teens screamed as they fell through the air, and landed in the water below with a loud splash.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
There's more Kai/Hil moments in the next chapter  
  



	14. Scars from the Past

Hey! Sorry for the wait, put I was struggling with trying to write this story...once again. But I think I've got it now  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter! I put a Kai/Hilary moment in here, and it probably stinks...but that's okay.  
  
hehe  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter!   
  
Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai floated is a sea of darkness, not knowing which way was up. He forced his eyes open only to be greeted with a stingy sensation as water hit them. He suddenly realized where he was, and nearly gasped. He watched as bubbles flowed out of his mouth and floated to the surface.  
  
"Hilary! Where is she?" He thought desperately, looking around himself, only seeing rocks and a thick sand. Suddenly, a duffel bag floated by him. He grabbed it and threw it around his neck.  
  
He continued to swim in search of the brunette, but his oxygen was running low, and he could feel his lungs expanding painfully from the lack of air. He cursed mentally and swam to the surface, gasping for breath as he broke through the water.  
  
"Hilary!" He called out over the roar of the water fall. Waves crashed over his head, forcing him back down under. He poked his head back up and took a deep breath before diving under again.  
  
He mentally gasped as he noticed a dark object floating in the near distance. The blue haired teen quickly swam over to it. He grabbed her hand and swam to the surface, pulling her up after him.  
  
"Hilary! Hilary!" He called out to her, but she remained unconscious.  
  
Kai swam over to the shore and carried Hilary onto the dry land. He laid her down on a patch of grass and pressed his ear to her heart.  
  
"Damn!" She wasn't breathing either.  
  
Kai took off the duffel bag and began to use CPR on the brunette.  
  
"Come on Hil..." The teen grimaced as he thrust his palm down over her heart a few times before pressing his lips over hers and blowing fresh air into her lungs.  
  
Kai refused to give up, even though she wasn't responding. Suddenly, she coughed up water and gasped for breath, just as Kai's lips parted from hers once again.  
  
"Hilary!? You alright?" He stared down at her, their faces inches apart.  
  
"K...Kai?" She immediately blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
The blue haired teen let out a long sigh. "I'm so glad."  
  
Hilary stared into his crimson eyes for a few moments, unable to pull herself away from him. Suddenly, she sat up and scooted out from under him. "What happened?"  
  
"We fell over the waterfall." Kai jerked his head over to the wall of water in the distance.  
  
And object suddenly caught his eye, and he rushed back over to the river bank. Carefully, he began to tread into the cold water and grabbed the bag.  
  
He let out and exhausted sigh and shook his head, freeing his hair of excess water.  
  
"We better dry off before we go and search for Tyson and Kenny." Kai said as Hilary squeezed out all the water from her hair. "Here...." He tossed her bag over to her and began to set up a fire pit.  
  
Hilary took her bag and retreated behind a large bush, stripping herself of her soaking wet clothes and drying herself off with a beach towel. After she was dry, she picked out some clean clothes and got dressed. She took her old garments and was about to head over to the fire, but she stopped to watch her blue haired captain.  
  
Kai was busy digging through his bag for a pair of pants and a towel. He pulled off his shirt and wrung it out before draping it over a tree branch.  
  
Hilary gasped as she got a glimpse of his back. Large scars covered his skin like his chest, but they were arranged in almost an elaborate design. There was also the letters BV, along with writing in a different language and numbers, all skillfully branded into his pale flesh around his shoulders.   
  
Kai must have heard her because he turned around, looking in her direction, but shrugged his shoulders and continued to look through his bag. Moments later, he felt something touch him. He looked over his shoulder to see Hilary, wide eyed and staring at him.  
  
"Kai...." She looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Great....she saw me..." Kai looked away. "Sorry." He said as he quickly threw his towel over his shoulders, covering up his back.  
  
"Do.....do they hurt?"   
  
The teen took a few moments to respond. "No....not anymore...."   
  
Hilary pulled the towel off his shoulders, causing Kai gasp with surprise. "I want to see...."  
  
Kai blushed and looked away as the brunette examined his back. He wasn't sure what to do....this had never happened to him before. He always thought that girls would be turned off by those scars, but Hilary was different. She traced the patterns with her hand.  
  
"What happened to you?" He heard her whisper.  
  
"I was one of the favorites of Boris, and he was always inventing new ways of punishing me..." Kai replied after a moment.  
  
"He did this?" Hilary sniffed.  
  
"Most people would find them disturbing, I'm surprised you aren't disgusted." Kai turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Appearance doesn't matter....it's what's on the inside that counts." Tears pulled at the corner of her eyes.  
  
Kai wiped them away with his thumb. "Come on.....don't cry." He smiled at her.  
  
Hilary's heart was racing. She thought it might jump right out of her chest!  
  
Their faces grew closer together without either one of them noticing.  
  
"Kai....I...I think I...." Hilary stammered.  
  
"I know....and I do too." With that, Kai pressed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"He's a really great kisser!" The brunette thought to herself as she kiss back. She found herself running her fingers through his damp, two toned hair.   
  
He moaned in response and pulled her closer, his hands resting on her hips. "Hilary...." He groaned.  
  
"I don't want this moment to end..." She whispered.  
  
"Hey! Let us go! Who do you think you are!?" Tyson struggled in Adrian's grip, trying to free himself.  
  
Suddenly, the bulky man tossed the two teens on the floor in front of him before bowing at an unseen figure.  
  
"I have done as you commanded master Killian."  
  
There was a sinister laugh from the shadows, causing Tyson and Kenny to look about themselves, trying to determine what was going on.  
  
The owner of the laugh walked into the light. He wore a black suit, the jacket hanging open. He had long blond hair, ice blue eyes, and appeared to be extremely wealthy, and well educated. The two teens had no idea how a man like this was involved with a man like Adrian, who's outfit looked as if he made it from materials in the woods. He examined the boys at his feet.   
  
"Where's your captain? And wasn't there another with you?"  
  
"They fell over the waterfall! Your lackey killed them!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing an excusing finger at the figure.  
  
He only chuckled as he glanced at Adrian. "Don't worry about them...they are alive. Your captain is hard to kill."  
  
"But what about Hilary?! You don't care if she dies?!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Silence!" Killian hit the navy haired blader across the face, sending him painfully to the ground. "I have no intention of killing anyone just yet. Consider this a test for your captain and your friend. If they make it past the dangers of my island, I will let you live."  
  
"What!?" The two teens exclaimed.   
  
Killian waved his arm at Adrian. "Take them downstairs. I must locate the remaining two."  
  
"Yes sir!" Adrian picked the teens up and left the room.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to BioVolt Kai...." Killian chuckled as he returned to his desk, typing away on his computer. "...and your team will suffer with you!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	15. Release the Beasts

Hi again!  
  
Thanks for all the GREAT reviews!  
  
Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy!   
  
This chapter has some action in it....really bad action I might add, and a few Kai/Hilary moments  
  
XP  
  
enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai awoke from his short nap and immediately got dressed in a fresh pair of baggy pants, and a black tank top. Hilary awoke shortly after as his warm body left her side.  
  
"Kai?" She asked softly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"Shhh..." He fastened his scarf around his neck before digging around in his bag once more. He pulled out the remaining gauze from the first aid kit and then began snapping small branches off the surrounding trees.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered.  
  
"Your arm...the brace is loose...." He walked back over to her and began to carefully remove the bark pieces and cloth tied around them.  
  
Hilary hissed slightly as he touched her arm. It was bruised pretty badly, and appeared to be swollen. Kai winced as he saw it.   
  
"This isn't good at all." He thought silently as he placed the sturdier branches around her forearm and wrapping them tightly with the gauze. Once the roll came to an end, Kai tied it tightly into a knot, securing the makeshift cast in place.  
  
"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.  
  
"Yeah...uh...it should hold for a while now...."  
  
He helped her off the ground and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, picking her bag off the ground.  
  
"Leave it. Extra baggage will only slow us down."  
  
"But what about my CD player and....."  
  
"I'll replace them! Come on!" Kai glanced around the trees, as if looking for something.  
  
Suddenly, the bushes rattled, causing a shiver to run down Hilary's spine. "Okay, I see your point!" She jumped and rushed over to Kai's side.  
  
The two continued to walk at an increasing speed for some time.  
  
"How long have they been following us?" Hilary whispered as she glanced around the forest.  
  
"I noticed them when I was getting dressed. If we're lucky, we can loose them."  
  
A howl echoed through the woods, causing Hilary to jump in surprise.   
  
"I say we run....NOW!" She took off at full speed.   
  
Kai sighed and ran after her, catching up fairly quickly.  
  
After a while, Hilary ran out of breath, and stopped to rest.  
  
"You okay?" Kai asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah....I....just...need to...catch my....breath." She panted. The brunette looked up at her captain, who didn't look at all exhausted. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, he was knocked to the ground.  
  
Hilary screamed as a large, gray wolf grabbed the end of Kai's scarf in his mouth and began yanking it from side to side. Two more wolves jumped out of the bushes and crept closer to Hilary.  
  
"Hil....ary! !" Kai choked, trying to get out from under the large beast.  
  
The brunette backed away as the other two animals turned their attention to the teen already on the ground. Kai had managed to turn around and try to untie his scarf. He gasped for breath as the scarf was pulled tighter around his neck. After a few strenuous moments, the teen broke away from the gray wolf and stumbled away, holding his throat and gasping for air. The wolf growled and shook the scarf like it was it's prey.  
  
Suddenly, one of the other wolves jumped over and sunk it's long fangs into his forearm.  
  
"Hey! Back off you mangy flee bag!" Hilary shouted, breaking a large tree branch over the wolf's head.   
  
It yelped and jumped backward, scratching it's head with a paw.  
  
The other wolf snarled and leapt out for the brunette, but something else grabbed her before the beast did.  
  
"K..Kai!?" She gasped in surprise. She looked over his shoulder to see the three wolves begin to chase after them. "They're catching up!"  
  
"I know! They're not ordinary wolves!" Kai said, ducking around trees and jumping over bushes.  
  
The blue haired teen groaned in pain and one of the beast's teeth nipped at his leg.  
  
Hilary grabbed his shirt and hid her face in his chest. She whimpered slightly.  
  
"Don't be scared. I won't let them hurt you!" Kai said.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the two teens exited the forest. Kai looked over his shoulder to see if they were still being hunted, when suddenly, Hilary screamed.  
  
Kai skidded to a stop just above a steep cliff. The two teens watched as small rocks and gravel fell down and landed into the grassy field below.  
  
"What now?!" Hilary asked.  
  
Growling interrupted the blue haired teen's thoughts. He turned around, only to be greeted with the fierce glowing eyes of the ferocious wolves. Kai cursed and took a step back toward the edge.  
  
"Hilary?"  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up into his face.  
  
"I have an idea, but you need to trust me....okay?" He glanced down at the brunette in his arms.  
  
She squeezed the fabric of his shirt. "I trust you Kai..."  
  
He chuckled and flashed a smile at her.   
  
Suddenly, the wolves lashed out at them, and Kai jumped backward.  
  
"What are you....AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Hilary screamed her lungs out as the fell through the air, two of the wolves following after.  
  
Kai managed to land roughly on his feet while the wolves fell to their death. The older teen grunted as he tried to move his legs a few more steps, but fell to his knees.  
  
Hilary jumped out of his arms and was immediately by his side. "Oh my God! How did you....are you alright?!"  
  
"I'm fine....just give me a second..." He was gasping for air, his lungs were worn out from all the running.  
  
The two teens looked back up at the top of the cliff, to see the large gray wolf, staring back down at them. He gave a loud howl, turned and disappeared out of sight.  
  
Hilary and Kai both exhaled loudly, safe for the time being.  
  
The blue haired captain got up and brushed his pants off. "That was close, are you alright?"  
  
"Am I alright?! You just fell like....100 feet!" She tried to help him walk, but he didn't need it.  
  
"I said I'm fine!"   
  
"You're so stubborn! Why do guys have to always be that way?!"  
  
"Hey, we can rest here." Kai was already resting against the side of a tree. His breathing was wheezy, making Hilary even more concerned.  
  
"Kai, if you don't take it easy, you're going to kill yourself! You still have a gunshot wound! By the way, let me see your arm...." She reached out for him, but he shrunk back.  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm fine!" He huffed.  
  
Everytime Hilary came close to grabbing his bitten arm, Kai jerked it away, until suddenly, she got a grip on it, causing him to hiss in pain.  
  
"Well if you would have just let me look in the first place...."  
  
Kai muttered something in Russian and looked away.  
  
The bite was fairly deep, but didn't seem to bother him.  
  
"Here...." Hilary ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt and wrapped it tightly around his forearm. "You helped me, now I'm helping you." She smiled, brushing a few stray hairs from his face.  
  
He couldn't help but stare at her. She was different from anyone he'd ever met before. He smiled back after a moment.  
  
"How are your legs?" She asked.  
  
"What are you, a doctor?" Sure, they hurt a bit, but if he were a normal human, that landing would have either killed him, or broken both of his legs instantly!  
  
She smiled at him again, blushing slightly. "That's three times you've saved me. Thank you."   
  
Their faces inched closer and closer until their lips locked in a heated kiss.  
  
"Awww....how sweet." A deep voice snickered behind them.  
  
The two teens jumped. Hilary was immediately on her feet.  
  
"You again?!" It was that bulky man they met on the bridge....Adrian!  
  
"Where are Tyson and Kenny? What have you done to them?!" Hilary demanded.  
  
"Don't worry about your friends...master Killian is taking good care of them." Adrian began to walk over to them.  
  
Kai struggled to stand up, but Hilary moved in front of him. "St...stop right there!" She commanded as bravely as she could.  
  
Adrian only chuckled and grabbed her good arm, throwing her to the ground. He let out a shrill whistle, and the large gray wolf reappeared and held her to the ground, it's paws on her shoulders.  
  
Hilary whimpered and closed her eyes and the animal's hot breath blew across her skin.  
  
Kai growled and lunged out at the bulky man, landing a hard punch to his stomach. A tingling sensation ran through the teen's arm as he pulled away.  
  
"You....you work for...." Kai crimson eyes widen.  
  
"Heh...that's right...I'm just like you Master Kai." Adrian smirked.  
  
"N...no..." The teen took a step back, just as the bigger man grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a trunk of a tree.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary squirmed under the wolf, who snapped at her.  
  
Kai tried to push himself off the ground, but his elbows kept buckling. Suddenly, Adrian's foot came down on his back, forcing him back into the soil.  
  
"You're too weak right now to fight back young Kai. You might as well give up!"  
  
The teen struggled more, managing to push the heavy man's foot up slightly. Adrian frowned. He reached down and pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing the brand on the back of his shoulders.  
  
"No!" Kai began to struggle even more.  
  
"Lights out Master Kai." Adrian chuckled, jamming his thumb forcefully in the middle of the 'V' branded into the pale flesh.  
  
Hilary heard Kai gasp loudly. His eyes went wide in pain, and suddenly, darkness consumed him. His body fell limp, and he laid motionless in the dirt.  
  
"Kai?! Kai! No! Wake up!" Hilary screamed, kicking at the large animal over her.  
  
Adrian chuckled, picking up the body from the ground and slinging him over his shoulder.  
  
"What did you do to him?!"  
  
"Every BioVolt experiment has an emergency shut down device implanted in them. When they get out of control, it is simply activated." He smirked at the young girl. He whistled, and the wolf jumped back behind him. "I suggest you come along, or your boyfriend will surely be dinner for my wolves."  
  
Hilary sniffed back her frightened tears as she glanced at Kai's limp body.  
  
"Good girl..." With that, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and darkness began to cloud her vision.  
  
"Kai...." She whispered as she began to drift off. "Please...be alright..."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
whew! A long chapter!  
  
My fingers are numb!  
  
XX  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Oh, and as I mentioned in my other stories, I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I'm really busy with school starting soon, and must finish a book report!  
  
See you next time!  
  
Ja ne! 


	16. Killian's Motive

Alright.....I wasn't planing on updating until after school started....but my friend, Droopy1389, was begging for this....lol...but thanks to her, I was able to finish my book report so I could start writing again...so, thank you  
Anyway, here's the next chapter....hope it turns out alright!  
Oh! Almost forgot! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
-  
Chapter 16: Killian's Motive  
  
Kai groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his back. As consciousness returned to him, he felt himself on a cold table, made of stainless steel, with no shirt on. There was another prick, and his eyes began to open slowly. He didn't want to jump up just yet....he had to wait for the right moment.  
While he laid there, trying to ignore the probing being done on his back, he examined his new surroundings. The walls looked like a solid piece of metal. A small window stood in the far corner, well beyond any normal sized human's reach. His gaze came across his team, seated with their backs against the wall, their wrists handcuffed in front of them. A chain, fastened around one of their ankles, connected them with the wall to insure they wouldn't make a run for it. They were all watching him intently, fear in their eyes.  
Kai blinked a couple of times. "Is everyone alright?" He mouthed to them.  
Kenny nodded his head slowly. They all seemed petrified with fear. Hilary suddenly covered her face with her hands as another sharp pain racked Kai's body.  
The blue haired teen's body bucked slightly, and it took all his will power to stay conscious. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists to keep himself from crying out in pain. After the pain subsided, Kai reopened his eyes, looking down at his arms. His injuries had been treated, and wrapped tightly in gauze. It confused the teen....why would an enemy dress their injuries? He was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the large shackles around his wrists. Thick chains ran down and connected to the floor. Kai cursed mentally.  
Suddenly, a figure caught his eye as he moved back behind him, carrying some kind of device in his hand.  
"Gotta act now!" Kai told himself as he felt the figure's presence over his back.  
In the blink of an eye, Kai twisted around and grabbed the figure around the neck with his legs, choking sounds erupting from his throat.  
"Who are you, and what do you want with us?!" Kai demanded.  
The man chuckled softly. "So you are awake young Kai."  
The blue haired teen jumped slightly at the man's voice. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Answer me!" He commanded dangerously, twisting the man's neck in a position were it would easily break if Kai willed it.  
"Something's not right..." The teen thought to himself as the man continued to chuckle. Even though Kai could easily kill him in the position he was in now, this man was extremely calm, almost like he had expected this.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Master Kai." A different voice said.  
Kai looked over to his side and saw that bulky wolf man, holding a gun to Hilary's head.  
"Let Master Killian go, or you will have the blood of your team on your hands."  
"Kai...." Hilary whimpered, tears pulling at the corner of her eyes.  
The blue haired teen growled, and slowly released his victim. Adrian grabbed a handful of his hair, flipped him back over on his chest and held his head down against the table.  
"Hey! Stop it!" Tyson yelled as Kai fought under the strong man's grip.  
Killian cracked his neck, a loud pop echoing through the room. He grabbed the device that had fallen on the floor and pressed a few buttons.  
"Wh...what the heck is that?!" Kai demanded, staring frightfully at the small machine. There were two thick needles at one end. The teen suddenly recognized it from his past. Boris had installed these chips in his victims, so he would be able to tell everyone apart, and that way, no one would be able to escape him!  
Hilary screamed as Killian jabbed the sharp end of the device into a specific location on Kai's back, right into two small scars that had healed over long ago.  
Kai hissed in pain, his eyes snapping shut.  
There was another beeping noise a few moments later, and Killian pulled it out, chuckled even more.  
"Thank you for your cooperation young Kai. We will talk again soon."  
With that, Adrian and Killian walked out of the room, the door closing behind them.  
Kai laid motionless on the table for a moment. A tingling sensation running down his spine.  
"Kai?" His team asked cautiously. They weren't sure if he was still conscious or not.  
The blue haired teen shifted his body slightly, rolling off the table and crashing to the floor. He grunted as he forced himself on his arms and knees, panting slightly. After a moment, he crawled over to where his chains connected with the floor, and began pulling on them, trying to rip them out, but it was no use. With a sigh, he collapsed against the leg of the table, and closed his eyes to rest.  
"Kai!"  
He glanced to his left to see his team, staring at him with worried looks. "Is everyone alright?" He asked again, remembering they were still in the same room.  
"We're all fine, but what about you?!" Hilary asked.  
"What did they do to you?" Tyson added.  
"What's going on?!" Kenny demanded.  
Kai sighed. "That man.....Killian....he worked with BioVolt."  
Kenny and Tyson gasped. Hilary looked a little confused. She only knew a little about what happened to BioVolt.  
"He was a business partner with Voltaire. He must be out for revenge since BioVolt was put out of business." Kai continued.  
"How does he know you though?" Hilary asked.  
"Voltaire's his grandfather!" Tyson replied.  
"Killian wanted to buy me when I was younger. He wanted an indestructible weapon, but Voltaire wouldn't have it. I guess he got that freak, Adrian instead...." Kai looked down at his hands.  
Hilary gasped. What grandfather would put their grandson in that kind of situation!  
"We have to get you out of here Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Yeah! That Killian guy is probably going to try to get you to join him or something!" Hilary said.  
"That's what these people usually try to get you to do anyway." Kenny added.  
Kai looked over at his friends, somewhat confused. After a few moments, he smirked sadly, and shook his head.  
"I have no other choice then..."  
"Don't talk like that Kai! We're going to get out of here together!" Hilary interrupted. She crawled over to the slate haired captain and embraced him in a gentle hug, taking everyone in the room by surprise.  
"How's....you arm?" He asked as she pulled away.  
The makeshift splint had been replaced with plaster, creating a formal cast around her right arm.  
"It's better..." She started.  
"Why would they go and treat our injuries?! It doesn't make sense!" Tyson exclaimed, looking at the Band-Aids and small bandages over cuts and scraps that had been inflicted on him.  
Kai's wounds had all been dressed the same. The bite on his left arm was covered, along with the gunshot wound in his side. The captain opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened again, and Killian entered.  
"Get away Hil..." Kai told the brunette, who scooted back to her original seat by the wall.  
"Still conscious I see." Killian bent down in front of Kai, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look up at him. "My my my. You haven't changed much now, have you?"  
Kai growled and spat in his captor's face, only to be greeted with a fist, sending him face first on the floor.  
The blue haired teen couldn't find any energy within his body to sit back up, so he just laid still on the cool floor.  
"Get up." Killian demanded.  
After getting no response, he kicked the teen in the large wound on his side, causing him to cry out in pain even though he tried so hard to hold it back.  
"Stop! You'll kill him!" Hilary yelled.  
Killian stopped and looked at her. "Oh don't fret young lady. If I were to kill him now, my whole plan would be in vain!"  
"Explain yourself!" Tyson demanded, clenching his bound hands into fists.  
Killian looked down at the blue haired teen and smirked. Kai was fighting for consciousness once again, blood trailing down from his mouth as his crimson eyes glared back up at him.  
"Master Kai is the soul heir to BioVolt. He has the power to bring it back, and with the revival of BioVolt, I will regain what I have lost!"  
"I'll....never do it!" Kai's croaked out.  
"I'm sure when you hear my terms, you will change your mind." With that, he snapped his fingers, and Adrian reappeared.  
Killian bent down and unlocked the shackles around the teen's wrists as Adrian jerked him off the ground and carried him out of the room under his arm.  
"Kai!" He heard his friends call out to him, but they were becoming more and more distant. Kai finally gave into the darkness clouding his mind, seeing no possible chance to escape any time soon.  
-  
alright.....don't forget to review! 


	17. Plan Revealed

Hey everyone!  
WOW!!!! It's been a long time since I actually looked at this story again!  
heh....sorry about the wait!  
Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!  
I'm kind of running dry on ideas for this story. I have the last chapter written already, I'm just trying to get to it.  
So.....this chapter is most likely going to disappoint the majority of you.  
It's short....boring....and just plain sucks!  
Hopefully though...I'll be able to write some more on it....and hopefully it'll pick up again.  
So yeah.  
Here it is.  
Please don't die.  
------------------  
  
Kai's head rolled lazily side to side as he was pulled back into consciousness. He let a loud groan escape his lips as he opened his crimson eyes.

"About time you woke up." A voice said in front of him.

"Dang...it wasn't a dream....we're still here...." Kai thought to himself as he lifted his head upward to see Killian.

He felt gravity begin to pull it back on his chest, but he fought to keep eye contact with his captor.

Kai jerked his body to find himself strapped down to a chair, his arms tied behind him.

In front of him sat a large desk, with Killian seated comfortably behind it.

"Well then, are you ready to listen to my terms young Kai?"

"Hn...." Kai looked away sharply.

"I want you to reopen the Russian BioVolt headquarters. You'll make up a story, and tell it to all the newspapers and media. They'll think you will turn it into something else, but we will just start where we left off..."

"You're insane!" Kai spat.

"Indeed young Kai, but you'd be insane not to agree..." With that, Killian sat back in his chair and turned to face a large screen behind him.

Kai's crimson eyes went wide as he saw his friends, all strapped down to separate chairs.

"What do you say now Kai?"

"Don't do it Kai!" His friends called.

"We'll be fine! Just don't agree with that psycho!" Tyson shouted.

The blue haired teen clenched his teeth together, a frustrated growl erupting from his throat.

"What will the great Kai do? Will he leave his friends to die, or will he follow my demands?"

After a few moments of no response, Killian snapped his fingers, signaling a jolt of electricity to flow through Kenny's, Tyson's and Hilary's bodies.

"No! Stop it! Leave them out of this!" Kai shouted.

"Have you made your decision."

"Please Kai...don't give up your freedom again...."

The blue haired teen looked over at Hilary on the screen, small tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah! You're free now Kai! Don't go back to them!" Tyson hollered.

Another wave of electricity shot through their bodies.

"Stop it!" Kai yelled as loud as he could, his voice going hoarse slightly.

Killian chuckled.

"Alright.....I'll....I'll agree with your demands....just let them go free!"

"No....Kai...." His friends moaned.

"Excellent." With another snap of his fingers, the bonds around the three teens loosened.

Kai exhaled loudly, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Very well then. First off, you will forward everything to this address...." Killian dropped a slip of paper in Kai's lap.

On it was a set of instructions, and an address.

He sat on top of his desk and reached over for the phone.

After dialing a few numbers, he held the receiver up to Kai's ear.

"Uh...yes...this is Kai Hiwatari.....whatever....yeah I would like to....tranfer everything?!" He looked up at Killian, who nodded with a sadistic smile.

Kai growled.

"Yes....that's right...transfer everything..." Kai's voice had a hollow tone to it.

After a few moments, the teen read out the address on the paper in front of him, and Killian hung up.

"Well done Master Kai."

Kai growled at the man's sickening smile and looked away.

"Kai....why did you do it?" Hilary asked herself. "Let us out already!"

Tyson was busy pounding against the door, creating a loud echo through the room.

"We can't just leave him here....right Chief?!" The brunette asked the youngest teen.

Kenny nodded. "Don't worry! We won't leave Kai behind!"

Tyson stopped his onslaught on the door and turned to face his friends.

"Of course we won't leave him! We just have to find him before Killian destroys the rest of his life!"

"Yeah....before it's too late...."  
----------------------------------------  
Yeah....I know it was short....sorry.  
Don't forget to review!  
If anyone has ANY ideas, PLEASE let me know!


	18. Torture

Hi everybody!   
I'm soo excited!   
My brain had completely shut down with this story, and I was really stuck in this hole for any idea.   
Someone gave me a suggestion (sorry I don't remember who) so I asked my good friend Phoenix-Roar if she had any ideas....and of course, SHE DID!!!! 

I'm really happy right now, because I can finally finish this story!   
THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH PHOENIX-CHAN!!!! I could just hug you right now! XD

um....yeah.   
so anyway, thank you for all the great reviews!

Hopefully this chapter came out alright....and that I didn't completely butcher Phoenix's idea...

-------------

"Alright guys...we need to fins a way back inside!" Kenny stated, opening up his laptop.

"Kai risked his life to get us out...now we have to get him back!"

Hilary glanced back over to the large grey building, nestled peacefully amidst the bright trees and bushed of the forest.

It reminded her of a prison, a frightful one at that. It's sepulchral aura filled her heart with grief as she stared at it, and it amazed her to think they had gotten away with their lives.

"Kai..." She murmured to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hil! He'll be fine until we get there." Tyson smiled at the brunette, trying his best to reassure her.

"Alright...this is what we'll do..." Kenny started.

The three teens all hovered around the laptop and began forming a plan.

Killian rested his elbows on his large wooden desk, placing his chin on top of his folded hands.

He stared at the blue haired teen before him, a gleeful smile on his face.

Kai shifted his weight in discomfort. He stared back with an angry scowl, and fiddled with the handcuffs around his wrists, keeping his arms bound behind him.

"You've gotten what you want..." Kai started.

"Indeed young Kai. I've stripped you of every cent you had inherited. Now you will become what you were created to be!"

Kai smirked inwardly as he felt the rope around him droop slightly.

"When will you fools get tired of trying to take over the world?! Everyone who has tried has failed! Miserably I might add..."

"Silence!" Killian's hands slammed on his desk as he rose out of his chair.

Kai couldn't hold back his smile at the sight of his enraged captor.

"Gee! And here I thought it would be hard to make you mad!"

"Petulant child!" The blond haired man stood from his desk and walked around behind Kai, looking off toward the opposite end of the room. "Do you not see your fate?"

"I know my 'fate' quite well!" Kai started, wiggling his body in his restraints.

"That's good! You know how long I've wanted you? Your fool of a grandfather didn't have the power to control you..."

"And you do?" Kai mocked, sliding out from under the ropes and quietly backing out toward the exit.

The teen smirked to himself as Killian began speaking again. He was sure Killian was smart enough to know he had escaped, but he didn't want to take the chance.

Spinning on his heel, Kai swung himself around to run, but he crashed into a hard surface instead.

The teen gazed up, his crimson eyes meeting with a pair of dull grey ones.

"Damn..."

"Nice to see you again Hiwatari." The bulky man bellowed, staring down at Kai as he took a step backward.

The blue haired teen looked over his shoulder back at Killian, who was now staring at him as well.

"Damn! I was so close!" Kai thought to himself.

"Come here!" Adrian reached out to grab the slender teen.

"I don't think so!" Kai jumped in the air, over Adrian's head as his large body fell forward to apprehend him.

He extended his right leg, his foot connecting with the back of the muscled man's thick neck.

Adrian fell to the floor with a grunt.

Kai landed nimbly on his feet, wincing as the shock of the impact ran through his injured body.

He heard Adrian growl suddenly as he stood up.

"It's been a real pleasure, but I must take my leave." Kai waved his hand and rushed toward the door once again.

He hadn't taken three steps past the door frame when he was stopped again, this time by a snarling beast.

Kai sighed in defeat. They weren't going to make this easy.   
A black wolf emerged from the shadows, barring it's pearly teeth at the teen.

"Uh....nice doggy?"

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around his torso and lifted him in the air.

Kai cursed and immediately began struggling, kicking his legs out in hope the would come in contact with some part of his captor hard enough to send him back on the ground.

Killian laughed as he watched the two former BioVolt warriors struggle, but eventually the younger one subsided, and relinquished his body.

The blond Russian treaded over to Adrian and the blue haired teen in his grasp.

"Nice try my young phoenix." Killian smiled, taking Kai's chin in his hand.

The younger Russian growled at the man's touch.

The man's grip tightened slightly as he pulled Kai's face closer to his own, when suddenly a loud beeping sounded from the mahogany desk.

Killian's attention was immediately directed to the source of the noise, and he walked over to investigate.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he watched his every move.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, and soon a maniacal chuckle erupted from his throat.

Kai growled, getting a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It seems your little comrades are eager to throw their lives away..."

"What?!"

The older man threw a switch, illuminating a large plasma screen on the opposite wall.

There, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary appeared. They were sneaking about the outside foliage, trying to find their way back inside.

"What are they doing?!" Kai yelled out in his mind, grinding his teeth together.

Killian chuckled menacingly, and Kai glared at him.

"You agreed to let them go!"

"I know well what I agreed to young Kai...but they have chosen to return for their pitiful captain."

Kai growled again, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"...and now they have become intruders, who will be disposed of by my security system." A sly grin crossed Killian's face as his long finger reached out to press another button.

"But Master Killian!" Adrian started.

"I can't let you do this!" Kai called, twisting his body in Adrian's grip with a renewed strength.

Suddenly, the blue haired teen fell to the ground. He wasn't sure if he had freed himself, or was released, but it didn't matter.

He bounded forward, tackling Killian from behind.

Kai grabbed his captor by the collar and turned him to face him.

"You tricked me!" The teen's voice became ominous.

"You gullible fool! You actually thought that I would leave everyone alone after I received BioVolt's fortune?!"

"I expected you to leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with BioVolt, or you!"

Killian suddenly threw a punch at Kai, who narrowly missed it by leaning to the side.

The maneuver gave Killian an opening, and he took it, throwing Kai to the ground and dropping all his weight on his knee to keep the teen pinned to the floor.

"Augh!" Kai cried out in pain, as the pressure irritated the wounds on his torso.

Struggling slightly, Killian took out a small device from his pocket.

"No Master!" Adrian called, stepping forward in protest, but was too late.

He pressed the button on the remote, and the large room filled with screams of pain.

Hilary stopped in her tracks with a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked, looking back over his shoulder at her.

"Did...did you hear that?" Her face was pale, and her eyes wide with fright.

Tyson and Kenny paused, listening intently for something.

Suddenly, another cry echoed through the trees, it's tone mingled with pain and agony.

The teens all gasped, looking toward the building before them.

"That's..." Kenny started.

"Kai..." Hilary sniffed back the tears threatening to flow from her ruby eyes.

The never heard cries from their captain all gripped the team's hearts. Fear made their blood run cold, for they knew whatever Kai was going through had to be extreme torment.

"We have to hurry!"   
-----------------   
Okay...that was long!

Please review!!!!!

Oh! By the way, if you liked this, head on over to Phoenix-Roar's profile and read her stories!!! THEY ARE AWESOME!


	19. New Ally

Hi again!  
Back with another chapter!  
Yeah yeah....I'm sure everyone's excited about that.  
Anyway...thanks for all the great reviews!  
On with the next chapter...

Enjoy if you can!

----------------

Kai floundered on the floor as an invisible force contorted his body into normally impossible positions.

With a sadistic chuckle, Killian released his hold on the button, and the teen's body fell silent.

Kai panted desperately for breath, his whole body trembling in pain.

He grunted as a sharp pain ran through his head, and brought his shaking hands up to hold it.

"I bet you never thought that you would feel that pain again young Kai..." Killian walked back over to the blue haired teen. "After all those years....trying to get free....all for nothing!"

Kai growled, his eyes flashing.

"That's right Kai...I know all about you!"

"You...know nothing!" Kai spat.

"Heh!" Killian's finger slammed down on the button once again, sending more pained spasms through the teen's weak body.

"You see young Kai..." The evil man started. "I can control your every movement!"

Kai's body came to rest once again, and he stared helplessly at his captor's feet as he walked around him.

"The chip....you've had it removed before...did it hurt?" Killian's mocking voice was really getting on Kai's nerves. "I could tell from the tenderness in your back...the scar had nearly vanished!"

Kai rested on the cool floor, unable to move a single muscle.

"But it's effect still remained....am I correct?" Killian grabbed a handful of navy hair and lifted the teen to his knees.

"What more do you have to gain with me?" He breathed.

With a simple flick of the wrist, he tossed Kai over to the side against the mahogany desk.

The blue haired teen's chin fell on his chest, his slate bangs covering his eyes in shadow.

"I have the world to gain my young phoenix! With you by my side, I'll be unstoppable!"

Kai stiffly raised his head, his crimson eyes burning into Killian's blue ones.

"You can't deny it...you were created to be the ultimate warrior! Fighting is in your blood...you're indestructible!"

"I'd kill myself before I allow you to use me..." Kai started, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Killian sighed. "As I've said before...that won't be your choice."

With that, the device was turned on one final time.

Kai fell on his arms and knees, trying with all his might to fight off the pain.

Slowly, he began to crawl over to Killian, his hand extended upward slightly.

"Give it up Kai! You'll never get this from me!"

"But I can!" A different voice answered.

Killian swirled around, a somewhat surprised look on his face.

In the blink of an eye, a blur of black fur shot out with an angry snarl, slamming into Killian's, and knocking the remote out of his hand.

"Ahhh!" Killian recoiled in pain.

Blood dripped slowly onto the cement floor, seeping out of a large gash across his right hand and up his arm.

With a loud growl, the blond Russian turned toward Adrian. The bulky man was still standing in his place, but his hands were balled into tight fists, and a dark scowl had formed across his face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Killian screamed, rage causing his blood to boil.

"I've stood by your side....watching you murder the innocent...and I even took part in it! But this....I've had enough of it! I won't allow you to torture Hiwatari so!"

Kai grunted, looking upward at his new ally, but quickly lost consciousness.

"You choose to betray me?!" Killian glanced over to the black wolf that had disarmed him of his controller.

It barred its teeth and bounded back over to its master, slinking around the back of Adrian's legs.

Killian took a step backward as more pairs of glowing eyes peered out through the shadows.

"I'll make sure your reign of terror ends today!"

Taking that as a command, the pack of wolves that had formed lundged out from behind their master, and rushed to their prey.

With a frightful scream, the older Russian was knocked to the ground, and was hidden by the masses of the wolves' fur, each creature growling as they ripped apart his flesh.

Adrian walked over to Kai's motionless body and turned him over on his back.

"Good..." His sighed with relief. "He's still alive."

Carefully, the bulky man scooped the injured teen into his arms.

He whistled loudly for his pets, who were busy feeding on Killian's overwhelmed body.

The wolves scampered back out of the room, their tails happily wagging back and forth behind them.

Kai's unconscious form groaned, drawing Adrian's attention.

"Hang in there Hiwatari..."

With that, he turned to head toward the door, but stopped and returned to his former master's side. Without even a passing glance at him, the white man continued over toward the controller a few feet away, and slammed his foot down on top of it.

The plastic over shattered, and the internal mechanical pieces scattered over the bloodied floor.

Killian's moaned and parted his eyes. "Trai.....tor..."

"Hmph!" Adrian continued on his way toward the exit.

"You...won't....get away!" The fallen villain weakly crawled over to his desk, leaving a thick trail of blood behind him. He pulled himself up on the corner of his mahogany desk, and reached for an object in the center.

"What?!" Adrian's eyes widened in surprised. He honestly believed that his wolves had finished him off!

A blood finger reached over a clear button, threatening to push it.

He chuckled weakly before choking on his own blood and going into a coughing fit.

"Are you mad?!" Adrian shouted.

Suddenly, Killian became silent, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

His battered body fell toward the ground, but not before his hand landed on the button.

Adrian cursed as the button glowed red, and the building began to tremble violently.

----------------

Please review! 


	20. Escape from Killian's Isle

Hey everybody!  
Sorry for the long wait! 

Thank you to all who reviewed!  
I know the last chapter was a little gorry...sorry for those it disturbed.

Well....this story is coming to a close...I think it has one or two more chapters...but I'm not sure....because my stupid computer DELETED THEM!  
AUGH!  
I was sooooo mad!  
Now I have to re-do everything!  
((sigh))

Oh well...here's the next chapter...

Enjoy if you can.

------------

**_Chapter 20 - Escape from Killian's Isle_**  
(play on "Gilligan's Isle"...get it? Huh? Huh? ..... sorry...I'll shut up now.)

The tremors began to shake the building apart, causing pieces of the ceiling to start collapsing.

Adrian cursed loudly, and swiftly turned and began running for the exit.

He sighed with relief, seeing his pack of wolves had already fled. All he had to worry about now was the light body laying limp in his arms.

The muscular man ran as fast as he could down the long, stone hallway, dodging debris as it crumbled away from the building.

The halls twisted and turned, having the ability to throw off anyone who didn't know the layout of the complex. Luckily for Adrian, he knew where to go.

The exit was in sight, only about 50 paces to the north. Adrian could see the two large metal doors leading to the outside, undoubtedly locked now.

Suddenly, a large column crashed in front of the white haired man, forcing him to jump over it. As he was in the air, something heavy hit his back, and sent him straight to the floor in pain.

The injured teen in his arms was thrown a few feet in front of him, safe from the falling debris for now.

Kai moaned as he hit the hard concrete. The impact had brought him back to consciousness.

The air was filled with noise. He could feel the earth under him shake with a violent force, and the smell of smoke and dust filled his nostrils.

Weakly, he opened his crimson eyes to see what was happening around him.

A small fire had broken out in front of him, lining the edges of three grey columns that had collapsed.

Kai blinked a few times, not sure if what he was seeing was real or not.

Admist the flames, he saw a shadow, pinned under a single column.

The teen's eyes widened as his vision began to clear, and the figure became recognizable.

"What?" He asked himself, still somewhat disoriented.

"Run Hiwatari! Get out before the building collapses!"

Kai gasped, recognizing the voice.

Slowly, the teen rose to his feet, trying to gain his balance on the shifting floor.

"Adrian?!" He asked, still unsure if what he was seeing was real.

"I said run! Get out of here! You only have a few moments left!"

Realization hit Kai in a flash. Adrian must have helped him escape from Killian, and now the building was collapsing!

The teen took a step toward the door as he was commanded, but paused for a moment.

"No...I can't leave him to die like this..." He thought to himself.

With that, Kai turned around and rushed back over to the blocked hallway, stepping over the small line of fire trailing the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Adrian was surprised at Kai's actions.

The teen grabbed hold of one of the columns and began pushing, trying to knock it off of the bulky man below. "What does it look like I'm doing?!"

"We'll both be killed!"

"Not if you don't shut up and try to get out!" Kai growled.

He didn't know how long his weakened body would hold up, so he had to free his new ally quickly before they both became trapped.

With one final heave, Kai managed to create enough of a gap so Adrian could slide free.

"Ahh!" The blue haired teen exclaimed, batting away a small flame that had began to burn away at his pants.

"Let's get out of here!" Adrian breathed, rushing away from the fallen columns. "This way!"

Kai rushed after the white haired man as fast as he could, ignoring the pain running through his body.

---

"The doors are locked!" Tyson exclaimed, pulling on the large silver handles one final time.

"There has to be another way in!" Hilary said, looking around the outside of the building.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Kenny waved his arms, flagging the two teens over.

In between two large bushes was a metal door that hung slightly ajar.

"Alright! Let's go!"

With that, the three teens rushed in, intent on rescuing their captain.

"What's....going on?!" Tyson coughed, closing his eyes slightly as he ran through the smokey air.

"It appears that a fire has broken out somewhere within the building!" Kenny stated, covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious!" Hilary sighed, coughing as she spoke.

Suddenly, the roof began to crumble, and wooden beams and rubble fell down on the teens.

"AHHH!" Tyson and Kenny exclaimed.

"Tyson! Chief!" Hilary stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing her friends had been separated from her by debris from the ceiling.

She took a step forward to help, but was stopped as she heard someone cough loudly behind her.

The brunette swung back around to see two figures in the near distance, struggling as debris rained down on them.

She gasped as the figures made their way through the smoke, and became recognizable.

"Hey! Kai! Are you alright?!" She exclaimed, waving her arms hoping they would notice her.

"Hilary?!" Kai seemed surprised to see the brunette, standing in the collapsing hallway.

"Watch out!" Adrian cried.

Suddenly with a loud roar, the ceiling crumbled and wooden beams and columns of plaster began to rain down.

Adrian was knocked forward, out of the path of the devastation, and fell to the ground away from the scene.

"Kai!" Hilary rushed through the falling debris and piles of rubble crashed down around Kai and Adrian.

"Hilary! Wait!" Tyson yelled over the commotion, but couldn't find a way past the large wooden post in front of him.

Adrian got to his feet, staring back in horror as flames quickly lapped up against the pile of debris.

Kai had been trapped!

The blue haired teen glanced around quickly, looking for the slightest opening to squeeze through.

He coughed, the smoke beginning to take it's effect on his lungs.  
Covering his nose and mouth with his arm, he continued to look for an escape route. Finally, his eyes settled on one.

There was another column that had fallen from the roof and had propped itself up against the wall, creating a small gap that Kai might be able to get through.

The blue haired teen bounded for it, managing to get his head and most of his torso through it.

Suddenly, he cursed.

The column fell slightly, pinning his hips to the floor.

"Kai!" He heard someone call.

Adrian and Hilary appeared through the smoke.

The brunette rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling as best as she could with her one good arm.

"Move over!" Adrian commanded, grabbing hold of Kai and pulling again.

He was much stronger than Hilary, and managed to pull the blue haired teen free from the rubble.

"Thanks..." Kai glanced up at the bulky man, who nodded in reply.

"We're even now."

"Let's talk later!" Hilary yelled, coughing slightly.

Together, the group rushed back for the exit, where Tyson and Kenny were busy trying to clear a path.

The quake began to grow in magnitude, and the building began to break apart at a faster rate.

"We have to hurry! The complex will self-destruct any moment now!" Adrian yelled over the commotion.

Tyson kicked at the dusty column, and finally it came loose and fell in front of him.

"Over here! Hurry!" He waved his arm as he saw the his friends and Adrian approach.

With the last of their energy, the group pressed for the door, and broke out into the open forest.

"That was a close one!" Tyson sighed.

"Quit standing around! The building's gonna blow any second!" Kai yelled, rushing past the navy haired teen and Kenny.

"WHAT?!" Kenny's eyes went wide, and he took off running, followed closely by Tyson.  
---

Deep within the building, Killian sat up against his mahogany desk, laughing to himself.

His blood seeped out beneath him, creating a large pool of crimson.

"You....fools won't escape......you can't run far enough to....." He coughed violently. "...to escape the explosion....."

Suddenly, a large crackle erupted from within the room.

"See you in hell....Hiwatari!"

With that, a large fireball exploded from the basement, and tore through each and every room, destroying everything in it's path.  
---

"Get down!" Adrian yelled, looking back at the building as it caved in on itself.

Suddenly, with an ear-shattering bang, the complex exploded, sending trees, soil and rubble in every direction.

The shock waves hit the fleeing group, and sent them flying deeper into the forest.

Kai, Hilary, Kenny and Tyson all went flying, landing not far from each other and skidding to a stop. Adrian however was thrown in a separate direction, disappearing into the forest.

---

"Over there!" Mr. Dickinson pointed out the cockpit window as a giant fireball flew up into the sky.

The helicopter turned hard to the right, following the smokey trail now raising up into the sky.

"What the heck happened?!" Rei exclaimed as they got closer, seeing the ruins of a large building.

"Hurry up and land! Maybe they're close by!" Max shouted to the pilot.

"Let's hope not too close..."

The helicopter found a clear space to land, and settled down on the lush forest ground.

Mr. Dickinson, Rei and Max all hopped out and rushed over to the flaming ruins, careful to stay at a safe distance.

"Kai! Tyson! Hilary! Kenny!" Max began shouting. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly, there was a rattle in the bushes.

Max screamed in surprise as a bulky, white haired man emerged, limping slightly.

"Who are you?!" Mr. Dickinson demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly at the muscular stranger.

"Help them....quickly..." He muttered.

"Over here!" Rei cried in the distance, waving his arms desperately.

Max and Mr. Dickinson returned their attention back to the stranger, but he had vanished.

"Wha.....where did he.....?" The blond American glanced around frantically.

"Don't worry about him....Rei's found something!"

---

"Kai? Kai!?" The raven haired teen shouted, shaking the motionless body of his captain.

With a moan, Kai's crimson eyes parted slightly.

He stared up into the blue sky, fluffy white clouds floating peacefully above him.

He blinked, still disoriented from the impact of the explosion.

Suddenly, a figure moved over him.

"Ugh...." He groaned, clenching his eyes shut in pain as his head began to throb with an unbelievable headache.

"Kai?" A faint voice asked.

The blue haired teen forced his eyes open again slightly.

All he saw was a blob of black hair, and a pair of golden orbs staring down at him.

"R...Rei?" He asked weakly, his vision darkening quickly as he battled for consciousness.

"Hang on Kai...help is here...."

Kai couldn't keep up the fight to stay awake any longer. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

--------------

Okay......that sucked....

Hopefully that wasn't rushed...I have a horrible habit for doing that...as most of you know.

Please review anyway!!!


	21. In the Hospital

_Hey everyone!  
Oh my! I actually sat down and wrote something! During chemistry I may add...heh heh! _

_Yeah...it sucks...really badly! I'm sorry about that...but hopefully once I can start writing again, I can get better...ha! Me? Better!  
lol Well...we'll see about that..._

_This is just another one of those boring..."in the hospital explanation" chapters.  
If my computer didn't delete the ending for this story, I could have been done by now!_

_So yeah...enough of my blabbering!  
Thank you all for the great reviews, and here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy if you can!_

-

**Chapter 21**

Rei's cat like ears twitched as the soft tapping of boots on a hard floor became louder.

Amber eyes shot open, and the teen was instantly awake. He stared at the entrance of the waiting area with anticipation as the foot steps got louder.

Suddenly, a tall man walked in, his dark ski contrasting sharply with the white lab coat. That coat gave him away as a doctor, and Rei jumped to his feet.

"How are they sir! Can we see them! What happened!" The usually calm teenager was bursting with worry and concern for his four friends.

All the commotion woke the others in the room, all had fallen asleep from the exhaustive search and rescue mission.

Mr. Dickinson rubbed his wrinkled eyes and positioned his glasses on the edge of his nose.

After a moment, he finally realized the doctor was in the room. He stood to his feet slowly, his body sore from the night spent in a hard chair.

"Are you Mr. Dickinson?" The doctor asked, his voice heavy with a Cuban accent.

"I am. Could you please tell us what's going on?" The elder placed a hand on the raven haired teen's shoulder and drew him back to his side.

"Well from what I have gathered from the coast guard, there was an explosion on a remote island in the Gulf of Mexico...and these children were caught in it?"

Both Rei and the elder nodded impatiently, already knowing this obvious information.

"Well Tyson and Kenny are being treated now for only minor injuries. Both have suffered few physical injuries and some smoke inhalation, but what caused the most damage to them was the recoil of that explosion. We expect them to make a full recovery within the week..."

"What about Kai and Hilary?" Rei asked after taking the latest information in.

"Oh yes...the girl had a broken arm, and though it had been treated before, the cast cracked slightly and now the bone is out of place again. We have been able to stabilize the arm, but she will have to be in a cast for quite awhile. Other than that, she didn't appear seriously injured either, and she'll be able to leave by the end of the week..."

The doctor took a long pause before continuing.

"Kai...despite what appeared to have happened to him, he is responding well to our treatment." He flipped through some papers on his clipboard.

"His ribs have multiple contusions to them, and his body had been depleted of resources. He has physically exhausted himself, and we haven't been able to awaken him. There is a slight chance he may go into a coma...but we aren't completely sure."

Max had walked up behind the elder and Rei during the doctor's explanation and now all three were in complete shock.

"Oh, one more thing...may I talk to Mr. Dickinson in private?"

The two teens glanced at the elder who dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief.

With a nod, the BBA manager followed the doctor out of the waiting room and into another room with a row of lights behind glass lining the far wall.

The doctor closed the door after the elder entered and headed over to the far wall, pinning a flimsy sheet on the glass.

The light behind it illuminated the image, showing a clear picture of the skeletal system of the upper part of a young teen's back.

"This is the x-ray we took immediately after I noticed 2 prong like marks on Kai's upper back. There was also a ..."

"A brand...right?" The elder finished.

The doctor seemed shocked for a moment. "So you know?"

"Kai's had that mark for as long as I can remember...and this was there too..." The elder's wrinkled finger touched a certain spot on the x-ray where a small black object laid beneath the skin. It hovered dangerously above the spinal column.

"But we had it removed when he was a child...someone reinstalled it!"

"I wanted to talk to you before we did anything. We know this small chip was the cause of his exhaustion and a few internal injuries, but we aren't sure if it's detrimental to his future health."

"It was a chip used to keep him in line if he ever disobeyed...Kai's had a horrific past...and it seems that it is back to haunt him again."

The elder closed his eyes in reflection, remembering events from Kai's earlier years, and when he first appointed him captain in Japan.

"Sir?"

Mr. Dickinson snapped back to reality. "Please...remove it if you can...it will be a source of grief for him if it stays there."

The doctor nodded. "We will do what we can."

The two older men parted ways, and Mr. Dickinson returned to the two remaining teens, waiting anxiously for his return.

"A nurse came by and said she could take us to see everyone!" Max started, his voice somewhat elated.

"Want to come along?" Rei asked, smiling slightly.

"No...you boys go on ahead. I have some calls to make. A lot of people are worried." The elder returned the smile, hiding his stress and concern well.

"Okay Mr. Dickinson!"

With that, the two beybladers rushed after the nurse to see their friends

After a few minutes, the group came to a large room with two beds situated at opposite ends of the room.

A blue name plate on the door told everyone that both Tyson Granger, and Kenny were inside.

The nurse opened the door, allowing the two teens with her to enter.

"Ty...son!" Max exclaimed, bounding into the room.

"Shhh! Quiet please!" A nursed hushed, but it was no use trying to silence the energetic blonde and his best friend.

"Maxie!" Tyson hollered back as his friend embraced him in a gentle yet fierce hug.

"I swear we all thought the worst when we heard!"

"Yeah...heh..." Tyson smiled sheepishly.

"We thought the worst when we found out we were on that island!" Kenny added.

"We heard you two can get out of this place by the end of the week...I bet you're glad about that." Rei said, walking up next to his bed.

"Yeah...I guess...this mask thing they're making us wear is a pain in the..." Suddenly, the navy haired teen went into a coughing fit.

"Whoa!" Max patted him on the back. "Take it easy will ya?"

Slowly, Tyson regained his breath. "...but the food is good! And the nurses are really nice!" A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Rei sighed and place his palm to his forehead.

"Yeah...real nice!" Max snickered slightly, looking at a nurse as she passed by the room.

"Ugh...I'm going to see Hilary." Rei said

-

_Okay...I'm stopping here...only because I've lost the rest of the chapter heh heh.  
So yeah..._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	22. He'll Be Alright?

_Hey people!_

_Wow...it's been a while since I updated this story...sorry about that._

_As I said in a previous chapter, my computer deleted the original ending for this story, so I had to rewrite it all from memory, and I'm failing miserably!_

_This thing was suppost to end long ago, and I know everyone's probably getting bored with this story...but have no fear! It will all end soon!_

_Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews!_

_Here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy if you can!_

**Chapter 22**

There was a soft knock at the door, catching Hilary's attention.

"You can come it..." She said softly, still somewhat drowsy from the night and pain killers.

The door creaked open, and Rei's head popped into view. Hilary gasped.

"Rei!"

The Chinese teen walked to her side and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm glad that everyone's alright...we were so worried about you! Heh...this was some vacation eh?"

Hilary giggled slightly, only to go into a mild cough. "Yeah...but maybe once everyone gets back on their feet...we can have a real vacation!"

Rei smiled and nodded. "Mr. Dickinson was thinking that maybe we could just stay in America for a month or so, so that everyone can recover, and then go to the beaches and everything else that was originally planned."

Hilary returned his smile, liking the idea. "Have you heard anything about Kai?"

The raven haired teen shook his head. "Not much...I heard something about him going into surgery. We'll have to pray that everything goes smoothly."

The brunette nodded solemnly.  
---  
Hours had past, and Rei and Max waited patiently in the waiting room. Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary we allowed to get up and sit with their friends, and everyone wanted to know more than anything the fate of their captain.

"It's certainly taking a long time...do you think there's a problem?" Max asked, looking over at Mr. Dickinson.

"They are performing a risky operation Max. One small mistake and they could paralyze Kai for life!

But we shouldn't worry too much. Kai has some of the best doctors here!"

After 30 more agonizing minutes, a doctor draped in a white apron came out from behind a set of swinging doors and approached the group.

Mr. Dickinson, along with the rest of the BladeBreakers jumped to their feet, eager to hear the news.

"Well, I'm pleased to say that the operation was successful!" The doctor handed the elder the small black box they retrieved from Kai. "That kid has an amazing will to live!"

"Heh...that's our Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, smiles now on everyone's face.

"We've moved him into recovery. I can take you to see him for a moment, but I'm afraid I won't be able to let you stay any longer."

Everyone agreed with excitement. After being in the dark for so long, they were dying to see their blue haired friend.

The doctor nodded and turned to walk down the hallway, with everyone tagging closely behind him.

After a few moments of walking through the maze-like hallways, they came to a single room at the end of the hallway.

The doctor opened the door and let the group walk inside.

In the center of the room, Kai laid motionless on a pure white bed, with a dozen or so machines hooked up to him, pumping blood and nutrients into his veins, and monitoring his heart beat and breathing rates.

He had small bandages on his cheeks and a large one against his temple, and his chest had been covered in a thick layer of bandages. He wore a breathing mask over his nose and mouth, providing him with fresh oxygen.

His skin had paled even more, probably from the loss of blood, and he looked incredibly thinner than anyone of the teens had realized.

"As I told you all before, his body is completely deprived of nutrients right now. Tonight will be a hard night for him, and we should know by morning if he'll pull through."

"Kai..." Hilary whispered, fighting back a wave of tears. "He seemed so strong when they were running from the collapsing building. His body must have just shut down once he knew everyone else was safe..."

Rei came up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kai's gonna pull through...there's no way he would leave us!"

"Yeah! You know Kai! The ol' sourpuss wouldn't dare have us miss a single minute of training!" Tyson exclaimed.

Deep down, even if they didn't show it, everyone was worried about their captain. But also, they knew he would come out just fine.

_Man...what a sucky chapter!_

_Anyway...more of Kai next chapter...as if you couldn't already guess..._

_Then, depending on how long that gets, there will be...one chapter left maybe! Hurray!_

_So...please review_


	23. Confession of Love

_Hey everyone! _

Yay! This is the fastest I've updated in a while now! hehe

Anyway, this story is ALMOST complete! I'm so happy! I'm really tired of this story...it's turned out to be almost EXACTLY the same as every other thing I've written...yeah, the good ol' hospital scenes!

Sorry, but I know that everyone's tired of it...hopefully the stories I do in the future will be better...

I'm getting off the subject here...

This chapter is basically one huge Kai/Hilary moment, and full of sappy stuff...poorly written sappy stuff ' heh heh...

I really had no clue what to write, so this is what came out. All you Kai/Hil fans will like it though...I think...

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**DarkGalux **- If you killed me, then who would finish this story? heh heh Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like my stuff!

Thank you for all of the reviews!

Now, on with the story!  
-------------------  
**Chapter 23 - Confession of Love**

Night fell over the hospital, and everyone settled down into a peaceful sleep.

Rei, Max and Mr. Dickinson all went back to their hotel. Tyson and Kenny were going to be discharged tomorrow, and Hilary a day or so later.

That peaceful sleep came quickly for everyone except the brunette girl. She knew that Kai had been moved into the same ward as her, and even though there wasn't much motion in the hallway, she couldn't help but worry for him.

She tossed and turned on her uncomfortable bed and finally gave up the idea of sleep. With a frustrated growl, she threw off her covers and got to her feet.

The brunette walked over gracefully to her door and opened it slightly, checking to make sure the coast was clear.

After a second, she stepped out into the hallway, her slippers sliding across the slick floor.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...I'll be in so much trouble if I get caught..." She told herself in her mind as she made her way down the darkened hallway.

_"Don't be scared. I won't let them hurt you!" His words repeated themselves in her mind.  
_  
"You're so strong Kai...all this time you worried about us, and not yourself. That's why you're hurt so bad!" Hilary sniffed as she continued her walk.

She passed a few more rooms before coming to the one at the end of the hall.

She paused as her hand wrapped around the door knob, wondering to herself if she should really go inside.

"I have to do this...it might be the only time I'll be able to speak to him..."

Taking a deep breath, Hilary opened the door as quietly as she could and stepped inside.

Closing the door again, she tiptoed over to the figure situated on the bed in the center of the room.

Kai was exactly the same as she last saw him, covered in bandages and in a deep sleep with a peaceful look on his face.

She sniffed back her tears and stroked the side of his face, brushing his messy bangs away from his eyes.

The brunette knelt down on her knees to the left of him, fiddling with the blankets next to him.

"Kai..." She started, suddenly grabbing his limp hand with her left one. "Thank you...thank you for pulling us through all this. I can see why you were elected the team leader...but you still have a job to do. We all need you with us Kai! ...I need you."

She paused for a moment.

"I...I love you Kai!" She buried her face in the thick blankets covering his chest, trying to hide her tears. "I really do...so you have to pull through!"

She cried softly for a few moments, clutching his hand, hoping he would wake up that instant and comfort her.

But he remained still, and eventually, the young brunette cried herself to sleep.  
---  
The bright morning light shone through the open window, sending a pool of light on the white bed at the center of the room.

Kai groaned softly, his face contorting in discomfort.

Slowly, crimson eyes opened to an unfamiliar world. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the onslaught of sunlight in the room.

He heard the steady beep of a machine to his right, in perfect time with his own heart beat, and he suddenly realized he was in a hospital.

"What...happened?" He asked himself, glancing down at his bandaged body. All the cloth he was wrapped up in nearly paralyzed his body, restricting his movement so much that he stopped trying to move. At least that's what he hoped was restricting his movement...

A soft sigh caught his attention, and he turned his head lazily over to the left.

Hilary was kneeling next to him, her head and arm on the side of his bed, with her hand holding his.

He let a smile creep on his face and weakly squeezed her hand. He had been put on so many pain killers the night before that he could barely do anything.

The squeeze seemed to be hard enough, because the brunette's ruby eyes began to flutter open.

She looked up at Kai, trying hard to focus. After a few minutes, her vision cleared, and she saw the blue haired teen smiling down at her.

"Hey..." He croaked weakly. He didn't think he would be able to get any intelligible word out.

"Kai!" She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck gently. "You're finally awake!"

The older teen smiled and coughed. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "...and...others?"

Hilary nodded with a bright smile on her face. "Yes, we are all alright. We're just waiting for you!"

He shifted his head to the window. "Where..." He started.

"We're in Western Florida. We were all brought here after Mr. D and the others found us on that island."

"I remember..." Kai trailed off, his eyelids getting heavy again.

Hilary glanced over at him with a worried look, not sure if he was tired, or in pain.

"How long has it been?"

"Three days now...Mr. Dickinson says once you get better, we'll all go to Miami for that vacation."

Kai smiled. "That'll be nice." His voice sounded hoarse and he coughed again. "We could all use it now."

Hilary squeezed his hand gently. "I'll leave you alone now. Feel better soon Kai..." With that, she bent over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you...you saved us all."

She turned and headed out of the room, leaving Kai with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"H...Hey!" He managed to call out just as the door began to close.

Hilary paused and looked over her shoulder.

Kai smiled at her again. "I...I love you Hilary..." He finally said it, the words he thought he'd never say before.

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise. Did he really mean that? Or was it just an effect from all that medication? It couldn't be true. The man she loved...loved her back?

"Kai?" She asked, heading back to him.

The blue haired teen looked down slightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Kai...I...I love you too!"

Crimson eyes immediately caught hers with a smile.

"What are you doing in here!" A fierce voice bellowed.

Crap...

A doctor threw open the door and glared at Hilary.

"Um...sorry..." She bowed politely in front of him. "I'll be going now..." Silently, she scooted out the door and disappeared into the hallway.

The doctor glanced over at Kai as he began to leave, a crimson glare burning into his soul.

"Wait a minute..." He did a double take.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You're awake?" He seemed overjoyed. "Hold on...I'll be right back!"

"Great..." Kai sighed, closing his eyes.  
-------------------------  
_A very sappy chapter indeed!_

_Please review!_

_Only ONE more chapter! I can't wait to finish this thing!_


	24. The End of An Incredibly Long Vacation

_Hey people! _

Sorry for the delay, but I've FINALLY finished this chapter...the end!

This chapter was one of a few that was deleted, so I had to go back and rewrite everything, and to my disappointment, it's not as good as it was.

Sorry about that...but I tried.

I'm really tired now...so I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes and that parts seem rushed...but oh well

This story is FINALLY over! Now everyone can get back to more important things!

Enjoy if ya can!  
-----------------------  
**Chapter 24 – The End of An Incredibly Long Vacation  
**  
"Let me know if you feel this..." The doctor said, tapping on Kai's foot with a cold metal rod.

Kai nodded slowly, getting annoyed with the whole thing.

The doctor then moved to his other foot, and then up to his knees.

"Well, it seems like you still have all your feeling..." He started.

"No duh?"

"...can you move?" The doctor went on, ignoring Kai's comment.

The teen weakly lifted his leg, before letting it fall back on the mattress.

"That's great! We didn't hit anything we weren't supposed to in surgery!" He ruffled Kai's hair a bit, earning a famous death glare and a vicious growl to go with it.

"I'll have the physical therapist come up to work with you...and see if we can't get you walking by this evening!" He said as he headed to the door.

"Wonderful..." Kai sighed, leaning back against his pillow.

"Oh! One more thing!" The doctor popped back into the room. "Your friends are downstairs...would you like me to bring them up?"

The teen sighed again. "Hn..."

Mr. Dickinson signed the last release form and handed it back to the head nurse. Hilary was officially checked out.

"Hey Hil! Can I sign your cast!" Tyson asked, holding a permanent marker at the ready.

"Sure!" The brunette smiled, holding her purple cast out.

Rei, Max, and Kenny all took turns signing after Tyson, and soon, half the cast was full of signatures and short messages.

"Now you just need Kai's!" Rei smiled.

"Yeah..." Hilary smiled back, blushing a bit. Rei had figured out her feelings for Kai long ago.

As if on cue, the doctor rounded the corner and approached the group.

"Great news you guys!" He started, smiling brightly.

"Are you sure he isn't gay?" Max whispered to Rei, who put his finger to his mouth for silence.

"Kai woke up during the night, and seems to be well on the way to recovery!"

The team burst out into soft cheers and smiles.

"That's great! When can he get out!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well, he has to meet with our physical therapist, and once she says so, he can go home with all you guys! His injuries are healing remarkably well, and the surgery was indeed a success! He will be able to regain all his movement hopefully sometime soon."

"Can we see him!"

"I'm afraid he's with the therapist right now, but I'll be sure to take you to see him later, okay?"

"Look lady...I don't need crutches!"

"But you can barely walk right now! They'll help you keep your balance!"

"That's what the wall is for..."

The physical therapist sighed. "You're too stubborn for your own good Kai."

She watched him as he leaned against the wall with one hand, while taking a small and shaky step forward.

She had been working with the teen for a little over an hour now, and he was making incredible progress.

"Who would've known that you just come through back surgery!"

"I would...it hurts like heck!" Kai thought to himself.

He wanted more than anything to get out of the hospital, and away from all the pesky doctors and nurses.

"Alright Kai...that's enough for today." She said, writing down information on her clipboard.

The blue haired teen made his way stiffly over to his bed and flopped down, his body exhausted.

No sooner had the therapist left the room than Tyson's head entered.

"Tyson?" Kai blinked at the head of navy hair in front of him as the younger teen walked inside, followed by Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary.

"Hey there Kai! How are you feeling?" Tyson smiled.

"Alright...I guess."

"We just wanted to say hi, and get well soon!" Max said. "Rei, Kenny and I are supposed to go out with Mr. Dickinson to get supper. Would you like something?"

"...I'm good..." He motioned to the plate of untouched hospital food on the night stand next to the bed.

Tyson gasped. "You're letting all that food spoil!" He rushed over to it.

"It already is..."

That didn't stop him though...the energetic teen had already started to devour the tray.

"Tyson! That's for Kai!" Hilary shouted.

"Let him eat it. He won't bug any of us for the rest of the night." The injured teen flashed a smile at her.

Getting sick with watching Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei said their good-byes and left.

"Hey Kai...I just wanted to thank you...you know...for saving our butts on that island." Tyson started after finishing the plate of Jell-O.

"Yeah. You nearly got killed out there!" Hilary added. "If it weren't for us..."

"It isn't your fault. Killeen is the one to blame. Thank God he's gone now."

"Yeah..." Tyson grabbed Kai's shoulder gently. "Get better soon Kai! We'll need you for the next tournament!"

Suddenly, an angry rumble rang throughout the room.

Kai and Hilary stared at Tyson with annoyance as he grabbed his stomach.

The teen moaned. "Ugh...I don't feel so good all of a sudden..." His stomach rumbled again. "I gotta go!"

With that, he ran out of the room and down the hall toward the nearest bathroom.

"What did I tell you?"

A week had past, and the BladeBreakers were all doing various things on the golden sand of one of Miami's beaches.

Rei, Max and Tyson had all rented surf boards, and wanted to try their hand at the sport.

Rei and Tyson weren't doing too well, but Max had gotten the hang of it.

Kenny sat on the shore with Hilary making a large sandcastle, while Kai hung in the background, laying comfortably on a beach chair under the shade of an umbrella.

His wounds were still healing, so his chest and arm were still bandaged up tightly, but he had made such a strong recovery you couldn't tell!

He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying to cool breeze of salty air.

It wasn't long before he heard footprints trudging softly through the sand.

Kai sighed mentally. "I bet it's Tyson trying to ambush me again..." He thought without opening his eyes. "Can't he just leave me alone!"

"Hey Kai?"

The teen cracked open an eye to see Hilary, standing innocently behind his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He blinked, not sure what was going to happen.

Suddenly, she threw her arm around his shoulder and held a camera in front of them.

"What the! Stop!" Kai reached out for the camera, but it was too late.

Hilary snapped a picture and bounded off, a proud smile on her face.

The blue haired teen growled, jumping off the chair and running after her.

She looked over her shoulder to see him hot on her tail and with a scream, she took off as fast as she could, hoping in vain to out run him.

They managed to get far away from the rest of the team, and found themselves heading under the pier.

Kai reached out to grab Hilary's shoulder as soon as he got close enough, but she tripped, and fell on the ground hard.

Her foot tangled around Kai's and he fell too, landing on top of her.

He managed to catch himself right before his weight squished her.

"...the heck Hilary!" He gasped, trying to regain his breath.

The brunette smiled up at him. "Just something to remember this by."

With that, she reached up and planted her lips firmly on his.

Kai immediately returned the kiss, and deepened it.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, before the broke to regain their breath again.

Kai sat up, allowing Hilary to slid out from under him and sit next to him.

"Wow...it's so beautiful here..." She said, looking out to the setting sun.

"I'll say."

Just then, they heard the voice of Mr. Dickinson calling everyone back to the hotel.

"Kai! Hilary! Where are you!" Rei's voice sounded.

"Should we tell the others about us?" The brunette asked, looking up at Kai.

"They'll find out on their own..."

**THE END**  
_----------------------  
FINALLY!  
I've finally finished this story! _

I hope all you Kai/Hilary fans enjoyed the moment in the last part. I wanted to put more in, but this story would have been a chapter or two longer, and I just don't want to work on this anymore...

Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews I got over the course of this fic! I'm glad everyone seemed to like it!

Hopefully my next fic won't be so crappy!

Until next time...ja ne!


End file.
